Construyendo a Dave, desmontando a Sebastian
by acm2099
Summary: Para Dave, es momento de empezar de nuevo. Para Sebastian, la oportunidad de sentir algo nuevo
1. De cómo conseguir un chico

**_Spoilers del capítulo catorce._ **

* * *

><p><strong>Construyendo a Dave, desmontando a Sebastian<strong>

**Capítulo 1 – De cómo conseguir un chico **

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas se detuvieron en la montura de las gafas y poco a poco fueron rodando por sus mejillas. Alzó su temblorosa mano. Lentamente se quitó las gafas y las arrojó sobre el escritorio. Sebastian no podía dejar de llorar en silencio. Todo había sido una estúpida broma… Todo había sido divertido… Hasta que… dejó de serlo.<p>

Dave se había intentado suicidar. Su muro de Facebook estaba lleno de comentarios ofensivos, de odio, de _bromas divertidas_. Lo conoció una noche tranquila en el bar. Dave estaba relajado bebiendo una cerveza y Sebastian supo de inmediato que estaba en el armario. Quiso aprovecharse de él pero Karofsky estaba más interesado en buscar una conexión humana que una física y esos no eran los terrenos que a Sebastian le gustaba transitar. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar entablar una conversación con él, bromear y hacer que se sintiera mal con esas bromas. Hasta que sucedió.

Fue su ego. _¿Tú, conseguir a un chico? _¿Qué chico? Si Sebastian no le interesaba, ¿quién podía hacerlo? La pregunta había sido tan inocente… La respuesta iba cargada de veneno y de intención malsana de lastimar sin motivo. _Mejor quédate en el armario…_

A Dave lo había encontrado su padre. Estaba en su armario. Se había colgado. No respiraba…

Sebastian quería gritar, quería dejar de sentirse así. Podría haber sido él, podría haber hecho algo, todos habrían podido hacer algo... Sólo que a nadie le interesó lo suficiente.

* * *

><p>—¿Ya tienes las canciones para las Regionales? —oyó que le preguntaban. Sebastian tenía una idea en su cabeza desde esa mañana, sólo una idea, y esperaba que Trent Nixon no se la echara por tierra. Después de lo sucedido con Blaine, Trent estaba muy susceptible.<p>

—De hecho tengo algunas muy buenas opciones en mente. Sin embargo, necesito que me ayudes a concertar una cita con Blaine y su_ chico especial _—respondió Sebastian. Trent elevó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada rencorosa—. No es para nada malo sino para todo lo contrario. Quiero disculparme y proponerles algo.

—¿El qué? —Sebastian miró hacia la nada por un segundo preguntándose el verdadero motivo para hacerlo. Tal vez era porque Dave se había convertido en una especie de amigo y sentía que se lo debía.

—Dedicar nuestras actuaciones a Dave Karofsky.

Nixon abrió la boca cómicamente. Sebastian sabía que para ese momento todo Lima debía de estar enterado de lo sucedido con Dave y todos los Warblers que eran amigos de Blaine también tenían que saberlo.

—¿El chico que intentó…? —preguntó Trent. Sebastian asintió.

—Lo conozco y no me porte muy bien con él… —comenzó Sebastian. Trent negó.

—Tú tienes por regla no portarte bien con nadie excepto contigo mismo. No te puedo mentir. Me sorprendes, no creí que pudieras demostrar ninguna debilidad humana. —Sebastian agradeció el comentario. En realidad durante un buen tiempo todo había sido divertirse y hacer llorar a los demás y nunca llorar él por nada ni por nadie—. Bien, haré lo que pueda. Aunque no prometo mucho. E intentaré que Nick y Jeff me ayuden. Blaine les hará más caso.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperar, Nuevas Direcciones ganó las Regionales. Sebastian lo esperaba pero además ese tema era el que menos le interesaba. Su mente seguía divagando y derivando hacia Dave. Por conversaciones ajenas se había enterado de que Hummel le había visitado en el hospital y de que pronto sería dado de alta. A Sebastian le hubiese gustado tener el valor suficiente para ir a verle, para decirle que estaba con él… Pero no lo hizo.<p>

* * *

><p>Dave regresó a McKinley de la mano de la pareja gay más fabulosa del momento y Sebastian estuvo conforme con ello. Sin embargo, aún tenía una rara sensación que le recorría el cuerpo y que le hacía tener unas ganas enormes de ver cómo estaba en realidad. Fue tres semanas después cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Dave Karofsky frente a frente. Aunque no estaba solo.<p>

—Hola —dijo Sebastian. Las caras de Hummel y Blaine tenían esa mueca de repulsión. Sebastian se habría burlado fácilmente de ellos pero ése no era el momento, menos aún cuando Dave lo estaba mirando fijamente sin expresar nada.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —La voz de Hummel intentaba ser conciliadora pero Sebastian notaba a la perfección su molestia. Además, le agradaba un poco poder poner aún de malas al _niño bonito. _

—Sonny —dijo mirando a Blaine—. Cher. —Miró hacía Kurt sonriendo y por último concentró su mirada en Dave—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió Karofsky. Kurt respiró hondo, miró su móvil y se puso de pie.

—Miren lo tarde que es. —Tomó a Blaine de la mano y sujetó la muñeca de Dave para llamar su atención—. ¿Nos vamos? —Dave asintió y la sangre de Sebastian hirvió, seguramente por ver a esa hada multicolor mandando como si fuese la gran cosa.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó Sebastian. Paró a Dave tomándole de la mano y Karofsky la retiró lentamente. Hummel y Blaine se detuvieron. Fueron unos segundos bastante incómodos hasta que Dave, por fin, habló.

—Está bien. Les alcanzo en el coche.

Hummel pasó unos segundos mirando a Dave pero el contacto se rompió cuando Blaine empezó a caminar.

—Así que ahora eres su tercer rueda —bromeó Sebastian. Dave bufó indignado. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Sebastian lo paró de nuevo—. No, espera, espera. —Logró que tomara asiento—. No debí haber dicho eso.

—Kurt sólo quiere que me sienta bien y está siendo un gran amigo. De verdad no quiero escuchar ni una mierda más sobre él, ¿ok? —Sebastian asintió.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que te dije… en el Scandals. Yo…

—No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Lo que me sucedió no tiene nada que ver con lo que me dijiste. —Sebastian negó.

—Ayudé. Te dije cosas hirientes que no…

—Gracias por dedicarme la actuación en las Regionales. Fue un gran detalle de tu parte y es suficiente como para olvidar tus palabras.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —preguntó Sebastian. Dave sonrió tímidamente y Sebastian cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que escucharía.

—Kurt… —Claro, esa estúpida Betty Davis entrometida—. Las cosas no han mejorado: McKinley no me recibió con los brazos abiertos y mi madre sigue llamándome para saber si he encontrado en Dios una cura para mí _desviación_. Pero por primera vez en bastante tiempo me siento libre. Kurt y Santana me han estado ayudando mucho.

Sebastian miraba fascinado a Dave, quien parecía estar hablando para él mientras hacía un recuento de esas semanas. Dave parpadeó, pareció darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más y su rostro cambió para tornarse serio.

—Ahora estoy empezando de nuevo. Quiero sacudirme todo lo que me lastimó y seguir adelante —terminó Dave. Después se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

—Me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo —dijo Sebastian. Dave sonrió condescendiente.

—Nos estaremos viendo, Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Sebastian intentó olvidar ese encuentro. Dave se lo había dicho: él no tenía la culpa de nada. Así que debía hacer lo posible por sentirse mejor, olvidar todo lo sucedido y apartar de su mente cada buen momento con él.<p>

Tal vez eso era lo malo de no tener amigos, que un día conoces a uno y no puedes dejar de pensar en él…

* * *

><p>—Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para nuestras actuaciones en Isla del Rey. Sebastian, ¿me estás escuchando?<p>

—Sí, Trent. Isla del Rey. Thad y tú pueden escoger cualquiera de las canciones que hemos cantado este año. Hagan el espectáculo como les dé la gana y dejen de molestar. —Trent no era un mal tipo y a Sebastian le gustaba lo dedicado que era con el coro pero, aparte de eso, le reventaba bastante los cojones.

—¿Qué te pasa últimamente? Antes eras una perra insufrible y ahora sólo estás insufrible. —Sebastian no estaba como para escuchar tonterías y quiso marcharse pero la voz de su compañero le detuvo—. Es por Karofsky, ¿cierto?

—Lo conocí en un bar, hablamos un par de veces y me comporté con él como un idiota —confesó Sebastian. Trent soltó una risilla burlona.

—¿Y ahora te sientes mal por ello? Nunca pensé verte preocupado por alguien, además de por ti mismo, claro. A menos que… ¿Te gusta? —Trent abrió tanto los ojos que se le iluminaron como dos faros. Sebastian suspiró frustrado al verlo cubrirse la boca con la mano derecha— ¡Pero qué digo! —La voz del chico se había vuelto emocionada y casi histérica—. De verdad te gusta. —Sebastian se sentía como un patético niño al que han atrapado viendo su primera peli porno.

—No sé como coño sucedió. Estábamos en el bar, me acerqué a él con la intención de conseguir un polvo rápido y terminamos conversando. Él no quería sexo, sólo compañía, hablar con alguien, sentirse parte de algo y yo empecé a caer en la trampa. Cuando él hablaba de todas esas tonterías de su escuela y de ir a pescar con su padre… Y de pronto me comporté con él como…

—Como siempre. Como un idiota. —Trent le sonrió con una mueca—. Entonces, ¿quieres acercarte a él pero no sabes cómo? —Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos. Nunca he sido bueno con la parte emocional, prefiero lo físico. Fue una verdadera lástima que no estuviese interesado en esa parte. —Trent rodó los ojos y se puso de pie—. ¿Adónde vas?

—A hablar con Nick y Thad para ver cómo te ayudamos —respondió Trent. Sebastian lo miró extrañado porque no esperaba ni compresión ni muestras de solidaridad.

—¿Por qué?

—Todos pudimos parar lo que sucedió con Blaine y los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones y nadie lo hizo. Era demasiado divertido… —Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice—. Hasta que dejó de serlo cuando pusimos en verdadero riesgo la integridad de Blaine. Somos un equipo para lo bueno y para lo malo y ha llegado el momento de hacer algo bueno, ¿no crees?

* * *

><p>Dave sabía que mantener un perfil bajo en McKinley o en cualquier otro lugar adonde fuese iba a ser imposible. Él era el suicida, el chico gay que no soportó la presión y decidió quitarse la vida. Conservaba un recuerdo permanente de todo en su antigua cuenta de Facebook y tenía que lidiar con ello. Se había escondido mucho tiempo y eso casi terminó destruyéndolo. Su terapeuta se lo había anticipado: regresar a McKinley sería revivir el infierno y no sería sano. Sin embargo, él sabía que si podía sobrevivir a esa escuela podría enfrentar cualquier cosa. Contra todo pronóstico, Paul Karofsky estuvo de acuerdo con él.<p>

Dave lamentaba mucho haber dañado a su padre, no haberle dicho hace tiempo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Aunque en el fondo siempre tendría la duda de cómo hubiese reaccionado de haberlo sabido antes. Dave tenía la sospecha de que mucha de esa aceptación tenía que ver con el miedo a perderle.

El móvil de Dave vibró en sus pantalones. Extrañado, lo miró y no pudo salir de su asombro. ¿Sebastian invitándole a un café?

—Bien, chicos, eso es todo. Espero su canción para la siguiente semana. —Kurt le había insistido para que se uniera al club Glee porque pensaba que sería positivo. Dave no estaba encantado con la idea pero admitía que estar en ese club le ayudaba. Por lo menos ninguno de esos chicos le juzgaba.

—¿Estás bien? —Kurt y Anderson se le acercaron. Kurt se estaba esforzando y era un gran amigo. Con el pobre de Anderson era otro cuento. Se le notaba a leguas que no se encontraba cómodo con ese asunto de la amistad.

—Sebastian me ha invitado a tomar un café. —Kurt asintió pero Dave sabía qué había detrás de esa mueca que tenía en los labios. No era un secreto que Sebastian no era santo de la devoción de Kurt _bonito_ Hummel.

—¿Y vas a ir? —Dave no dijo nada esperando a que Kurt continuase—. Mira, David, no quiero parecer entrometido pero Sebastian no es precisamente un buen tipo y no creo que sea…

—Lo sé. Pero tampoco puedo juzgarlo, ¿no crees? La última vez que nos vimos me dijo que quería ser mi amigo. Tal vez sólo sea eso. —Kurt se encogió de de hombros.

—Sólo cuídate, Dave.

Respondió a Sebastian y le dijo que aceptaba su invitación. Podía comenzar una amistad y además volver a dejar claro al chico de Dalton que no tenía de qué sentirse culpable.

* * *

><p>Sebastian estuvo nervioso todo el trayecto hasta a la cafetería pero intentaba disimular. No quería que Dave lo viese así, después de todo sólo era una reunión para hablar. Pero ése era precisamente el problema, que Sebastian no era bueno con las palabras y siempre terminaba hiriendo a alguien. Además de que no sabía cuánto podría soportar Karofsky después de todo lo que había sucedido.<p>

—Hola. —Dave se sentó frente a él con un café en la mano y el rostro sereno—. Me sorprendió bastante tu llamada. Creo que ya te había dejado claro que no tenías por qué sentirte culpable de nada.

—No me siento culpable —respondió Sebastian. Dave se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de café.

—Kurt me comentó que te veías un poco perturbado. —Sebastian contrajo la mandíbula. De nuevo la vieja Joan Crawford metiéndose en sus asuntos.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Sólo quiero conocerte mejor. —Dave enmarcó la ceja derecha y colocó las manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué? Yo no soy tu tipo. Soy demasiado grande y gordo y tengo las cejas como Liberace. Lo dejaste muy claro la última vez que nos vimos en el bar —le espetó Dave. Sebastian quería sonreír, ese era un juego al que sabía jugar muy bien.

—En realidad sólo lo dije porque me preguntaste sobre cómo conseguir a un tipo y no te mostraste interesado en _cómo_ _conseguirme a mí_. —Sebastian le sonrió seductor. Le encantó cuando Dave se sonrojó levemente—. Mira, Dave, se me da fatal conversar. La noche que nos conocimos en el bar yo quería follar contigo pero tú estabas más interesando en otras cosas.

—Así que decidiste ser cruel conmigo —añadió Dave. Sebastian asintió.

—Ya me he disculpado por eso y creo que ahora podemos ser _amigos. _—Sebastian cogió la mano derecha de Dave y le miró fijamente. Karofsky se humedeció los labios y sus ojos verdes se desviaron un poco hacia los labios de Sebastian.

El momento fue interrumpido por la melodía de _Somebody to love_. Dave apartó las manos de la mesa para tomar su móvil.

—¿Qué hay, Kurt? —Sebastian se giró en la silla y puso los ojos en blanco—. Sí, claro. No, no. Voy para allá. —Dave sonrió con esa sonrisa pura e inocente pero brillante que Sebastian había visto un par de veces en el bar. Sin embargo, el motivo de esa sonrisa le hacía hervir la sangre. Dave colgó y miró a Sebastian con seriedad—. Me tengo que ir.

—No me digas —dijo con ironía—. ¿Betty tiene algún problema? ¿Se le ha corrido el rímel? ¿Ha descubierto que su suéter favorito es de la temporada pasada? —Dave se puso violentamente de pie y salió de la cafetería hecho una furia—. ¡Joder!

Sebastian corrió hacia el estacionamiento sólo para ver cómo el coche de Karofsky salía de la explanada del aparcamiento. Intentó comunicarse con él pero Dave había apagado su móvil. Al día siguiente le llamó pero Dave le mando al buzón sin contestarle. Tres intentos más y se decidió a hacer caso a los Warblers.

* * *

><p>Dave estaba pensando muy seriamente en bloquear el número de Sebastian. No podía creer que pudiese ser tan imbécil. Por unos breves instantes pensó en que podría tener algo interesante con ese tipo pero al escucharlo hablar así de Kurt le dieron ganas de golpearle. ¿Quién se creía que era? Por un lado le pide disculpas por haber sido cruel y mezquino y por el otro no deja de serlo cuando habla de Kurt.<p>

—Entonces, ¿qué tienen pensado para las Nacionales? —Dave sonrió un poco ante la evidente incomodidad de Anderson. Kurt se estaba esforzando por hacer que los tres se llevaran bien pero era difícil cuando había tantas reticencias por parte de ellos dos.

—Pues…

Dave fue interrumpido por tres chicos con la chaqueta de Dalton que se subieron a sus mesas y empezaron a cantar mirando hacia ellos.

_I want it all _

_I want it all_

_I want it all _

_and I want it now_

Otro tipo salió de otro punto de la cafetería con una guitarra en la mano y empezó a tocar encima del mostrador. Uno de los chicos de las mesas, de cabello negro y una gran sonrisa, se bajó de su mesa y caminó hacia ellos cantando.

_Adventure seeker on an empty street  
>Just an alley creeper light on his feet<br>A young fighter screaming with no time for doubt  
>With the pain and anger can't see a way out<br>It ain't much I'm asking I heard him say  
>Gotta find me a future move out of my way<em>

El chico moreno se llevó el café de Dave, volvió a subirse a su mesa y siguió cantando con sus compañeros.

_I want it all_

_I want it all _

_I want it all _

_and I want it now_

Un chico rubio y delgado bajó de su mesa cantando y gesticulando al ritmo de la música.

_Listen all you people come gather round  
>I gotta get me a game plan gotta shake you to the ground<br>Just give me what I know is mine  
>People do you hear me just give me the sign<br>It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth  
>Here's to the future for the dreams of youth<em>

Regresó a su lugar llevándose con él el café de Kurt. Los chicos eran buenos. Mientras, Dave no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde demonios estaba Sebastian.

_I want it all (give it all) _

_I want it all _

_I want it all _

_and I want it now_

Otro chico, uno un poco más robusto y con el pelo engominado como Blaine, bajó de su mesa y al llegar hasta ellos se sentó al lado de Dave para cantar.

_I'm a man with a one track mind  
>So much to do in one life time (people do you hear me)<br>Not a man for compromise and where's and why's and living lies  
>So I'm living it all (yes I'm living it all)<br>And I'm giving it all (and I'm giving it all)_

Le guiñó a Dave y regresó a su mesa moviéndose un poco insinuante. Dave volteó a mirar a sus amigos, que estaban igual de impresionados que él.

_I want it all all all all_

Dave vio a Sebastian subido el mostrador, al lado del chico de la guitarra. Saltó cayendo ágilmente de pie y caminó hacia ellos. Se subió a la silla que el último de sus compañeros le había dejado colocada y luego a la mesa a la vez que miraba fijamente a Dave y comenzaba a cantar.

_It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth  
>Here's to the future<br>Hear the cry of youth (hear the cry hear the cry of youth)  
>I want it all I want it all I want it all and I want it now<br>I want it all (yeah yeah yeah) I want it all I want it all and I want it now_

Resaltaban cada nota con un golpe de sus zapatos sobre la mesa. Sebastian sonrió a Dave justo cuando la canción terminó.

Dave no sabía qué pensar. Meses viviendo en un infierno y de pronto había a un chico que tenía esos detalles con él. Era halagador y al mismo tiempo le intimidaba. ¿Qué quería en realidad Sebastian?

* * *

><p>Se escucharon aplausos. Sebastian bajó de la mesa esperando a que Dave, que estaba bastante serio, dijese algo.<p>

—Gracias —dijo al fin mirando a Sebastian y al resto de los chicos de Dalton.

—Es para disculparme por lo de la última vez que nos vimos. Estuvo fuera de lugar. —Sebastian miró de reojo a Hummel, que estaba con la boca abierta casi de forma cómica. Esperaba que no fuese permanente porque así se veía mucho peor.

—Estuvieron estupendos. De verdad, muchas gracias. —Para molestia de Sebastian, mientras hablaba, Dave sonreía a sus compañeros y no a él.

—No ha sido nada. Por cierto, soy Trent. —El chico del pelo engominado le tendió la mano a Dave—. Ellos son Nick, Jeff y nuestro guitarrista, Thad. —Dave saludó a todos—. Sebastian nos dijo que se habían conocido en un bar.

—El Scandals —dijo Bette Midler mirando mal a Sebastian, quien a su vez desvió la mirada hacia Blaine haciendo que se sonrojara. Blaine podía decir lo que quisiera pero en aquellos momentos en el bar se sintió bastante halagado con sus coqueteos—. Es un bar gay.

—Pero no es como se imaginan. Sólo es un lugar dónde se reúnen chicos gais a tomar una copa y conversar. En realidad es muy tranquilo —mencionó Blaine al ver el asombro de Thad y Nick.

—Sería genial conocerlo —dijo Thad. Sebastian no entendió su emoción. ¡Ni siquiera era gay! Y al parecer sus compañeros también estaban intrigados—. Vamos, es un bar. Nos pasamos el tiempo encerrados en Dalton y no me importaría divertirme un poco para variar.

—Pues ya está, vamos todos al Scandals —dijo Trent con una sonrisa mientras colocaba la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Dave.

Sebastian tendría que hablar muy seriamente con ese pequeño tonto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con una historia más para compartir. Después de ver el capítulo catorce y disfrutar de la genial actuación de Max Adler era casi imposible no querer escribir algo y más cuando Glee se va por siete semanas.<em>**

**_No sé si volveremos a ver a Karofsky en Glee, así que por ahora estoy disfrutando mucho escribir esto, porque a pesar de ser pirata de corazón, creo que por algo se comienza y Sebastian sería un gran comienzo para Dave jejejejeje._**

**_Mil gracias a Winter, como siempre, por ser un gran apoyo. Por ser una excelente consejera pero sobre todo por ser una maravillosa cómplice de crímenes. No tienen idea del gran trabajo que hace ella para cada una de mis historias. También tengo que agradecerle a mis musas twitter: NamelessAnami y Suuita  
><em>**

**_Esta historia más o menos constará de 6 capítulos, así que nos vemos en siguiente._**

**_Un abrazote_**


	2. De cómo volver al armario

**Construyendo a Dave, desmontando a Sebastian**

**Capítulo 2 – De cómo volver al armario**

* * *

><p>Sebastian sintió el sabor amargo de la cerveza en la boca y luego el frío resbalando hasta instalarse en su estomago. Miraba a Dave en medio de la pista de baile rodeado por chicos, entre ellos Trent, que no dejaba de revolotear alrededor de Dave como la tierna mariposa que era.<p>

Él sí que parecía una nena, habiéndose ido a sentarse. Pero ya estaba cansado de intentar acercarse a Dave y no lograr nada.

—No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenía de verte así algún día —escuchó. Sebastian pidió otra cerveza. Si tenía que aguantar a la princesita por lo menos que fuese borracho.

—Piérdete, Myrtle —dijo Sebastian por fin. Kurt le sonrió encantador y bebió un poco—. ¿No deberías estar celoso y arrastrando a tu Umpa Lumpa hacia aquí? —Lo vio encogerse de hombros

— Ya sabemos cómo es Blaine con unas copas de más y, por otro lado, confió plenamente en Dave. —Sebastian asintió desviando la mirada cuando Dave soltó una carcajada por algo que le estaba diciendo Trent. Mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez que Trent no era el tipo de Dave, a menos que Karofsky se cansara de ser maltratado por chicos lindos pero lo suficientemente idiotas como para dejarlo pasar de largo como Kurt o él mismo—. ¿Sabes? Esto necesita un estilo de música diferente. Tenemos que inmortalizar el momento.

Hummel se puso de pie, se fue a seleccionar una canción y, cuando acabó, le lanzó una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire.

_Coming out of my cage  
>And I've been doing just fine<br>Gotta gotta be down  
>Because I want it all<br>It started out with a kiss  
>How did it end up like this?<br>__It was only a kiss  
>It was only a kiss <em>

—Te odio —le dijo a Kurt cuando se le acercó para dejar su bebida en la barra y, acto seguido, caminar hacia la pista contoneándose.

Kurt se aproximó a Dave y pegó el pecho a su amplia espalda. Maldito Bambi. Él, el Umpa Lumpa y la florecita del campo se estaban frotando contra Dave.

_Now they're going to bed  
>And my stomach is sick<br>And it's all in my head  
>But she's touching his chest now<em>

Sebastian ya no podía quedarse más rato allí, ya no podía seguir viendo eso, no podía seguir humillándose así. Si Dave quería follar con ese imbécil, o con los tres, a él… A él le importaba una mierda lo Karofsky que hiciera. Cogió su chaqueta y salió rápidamente del bar. Cuando llegó hasta su coche, apoyó la espalda en la puerta y cerró los ojos.

_He takes off her dress now  
>Letting me go<br>And I just can't look  
>It's killing me<br>And taking control _

Una imagen de Trent recorriendo el pecho de Dave con las manos saltó a su mente. El chico de Dalton fue rápidamente sustituido por Blaine desabotonándole la camisa. Luego aparecieron unas manos pálidas y delgadas. Era Hummel quien le quitaba la camisa. Justo cuando Kurt estaba a punto de besarlo, Sebastian abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a él con la preocupada mirada de Dave.

—¿Estás bien? Te vi salir apresurado y…

—No, no estoy bien. —Perdió un poco el control—. Me he hartado de verte retozar con tus admiradores, de fingir que no me importa cuando lo único que quiero hacer es… —Sebastian saltó sobre Dave y sujetó el rostro del chico entre las manos para besarlo.

Pensó en alejarse cuando, al principio, Dave no le respondió, pero de pronto sintió los labios de Dave moviéndose tímidamente. Sebastian enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Karofsky y profundizó el beso, pero cuando quiso moler su cadera contra la de Dave, éste se retiró lentamente.

—Sebastian… —Dave quiso alejarse pero Sebastian no se lo permitió. En vez de eso, le dio pequeños besos en el rostro y los labios.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Iremos a tu ritmo. Después de todo soy un buen tipo.

Regresaron al bar tomados de la mano. Entre la gente que bailaba, Sebastian pudo ver a Trent con una mueca de felicidad e intercambiando palmadas con Thad. Cuando Blaine le dio un billete lo entendió perfectamente bien. Jodidos hijos de puta. Todo había sido a propósito. Pero no le importó demasiado cuando Dave lo pegó más a su cuerpo y lo besó sensualmente. Era tímido pero aprendía rápido.

* * *

><p>A Sebastian le extrañaba no haber recibido ningún mensaje de Dave desde el almuerzo y eso era raro. Después de lo sucedido en el bar habían decidido conocerse mejor. Sebastian tenía verdadera intención de ser honesto con lo que sentía y lo que podía llegar a sentir y Dave era extremadamente preceptivo, un buen tipo, uno de los que se pasa el día mandándote mensajes de texto y haciéndote reír. Dave tenía fascinación por contarle un montón de historias de personas que Sebastian no conocía pero que se le hacían hilarantes, sobre todo lo que le contaba del director del coro y su novia. Sebastian no pudo parar de reír cuando le dijo que ella le había dado un folleto de autosuperación hasta con imágenes.<p>

El móvil de Sebastian vibró. Número desconocido. Pensó que tal vez Dave había tenido problemas con su móvil.

—Eres algo así como el novio de Dave, ¿cierto? ¿O sólo estás jugando con él porque eres un retorcido? —Sebastian estuvo a punto de colgarle. Se había prometido no insultar a Willy Wonka pero se lo estaba ganando a pulso con ese tono insolente.

—Mira, Paris, no tengo por qué demonios responderte. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a cuidar a tu mascota? Alguien puede acabar pisándote el chihuahua y dejarte de recuerdo sólo una de las ridículas pajaritas que le pones. —Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó el grito estridente de Hummel.

—Le han golpeado. —El pulso de Sebastian se aceleró.

—¿Está bien? —La pregunta le salió suave.

—Está bien. En su casa. Pensé que te gustaría saber lo que había sucedido y que tal vez podrías ir a verlo. Dave es increíblemente fuerte físicamente hablando pero por dentro no lo es. Ha tenido que ser muy duro para él haber sido golpeado por Azimio, el chico que era su mejor amigo antes de que todo se supiera.

* * *

><p>Sebastian llegó a casa de los Karofsky una hora después. No dudó al presionar el timbre pero en cuanto un hombre mayor, probablemente el padre de Dave, le abrió la puerta se congeló. ¿Qué le podía decir? <em>Hola, soy el tipo que sale con su hijo, aunque yo no lo llamaría novio<em>.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, chico? —Sebastian boqueó un poco pero logró salir de su estupor.

—Soy Sebastian Smythe, un amigo de Dave… ¿Podría verlo? —El padre de Dave lo evaluó por unos segundos hasta que le abrió el paso.

—Smythe. ¿Es francés? —Sebastian asintió—. Paul Karofsky. Puedes llamarme señor Karofsky. —Le tendió la mano y Sebastian le dio un apretón firme—. Vamos, te acompaño.

Caminaron hasta el ático de la casa. El padre de Dave llamó a la puerta y de inmediato escucharon los pasos apresurados de Dave.

—Dime pa… Sebastian, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado en ese pómulo? —Sebastian de inmediato le sujetó la barbilla para observar bien el golpe. Estaba oscurecido y un poco inflamado. No era gran cosa pero en la piel de Dave resaltaba.

—Una estupidez. Una pelea tonta —explicó Dave. Su padre se aclaró la garganta.

—Estaré abajo por si necesitan algo. Cenaremos en cuanto llegue Patricia—terminó de decir el señor Karofsky.

Dave dejó pasar a Sebastian a su habitación. Era exactamente tal y como Sebastian la había imaginado: completamente azul, algo desordenada y muy neutra. Había unos aviones a escala colgando sobre la porción de techo de encima de la cama, un sillón que se veía bastante cómodo para leer o simplemente sentarse a pensar y una cama que parecía terriblemente acogedora. Sebastian estaba decidido a esperar lo suficiente a Dave como para probar la resistencia de la cama.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —preguntó Dave. Sebastian se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio de Dave, quien se dejó caer en el sillón de al lado de la cama.

—Kurt me llamó para decírmelo —respondió Sebastian. Dave sonrió un poco. Sebastian se preguntó el motivo. No quería pensar demasiado en los sentimientos que Dave pudiese tener por Bette Midler. Ya en mangas de camisa, caminó hacia Dave y se dejó caer ágilmente sobre sus piernas. Le notó incómodo pero Sebastian disipó de inmediato esa sensación acariciándole el antebrazo derecho. Nada calmaba mejor a las bestias como un pequeño toque a tiempo para corregirlas—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Durante el día Azimio me empujó un par de veces contra los casilleros. Ningún profesor lo vio y yo no quise decir nada. Más tarde yo iba hacia mi casillero cuando me empujó de nuevo y me insultó. Luego yo lo empujé y él me golpeó en el rostro. La entrenadora lo vio y lo suspendieron una semana. Eso es todo. No ha sido gran cosa.

—Sabes qué hiciste mal en no decirlo, ¿no? —Dave rio, le besó y después escondió el rostro en el pecho de Sebastian.

—No estoy acostumbrado a ser la víctima. Además, Azimio fue mi mejor amigo, no quería afectar a su expediente. Y al final todo resulto peor —dijo Dave con resignación. Sebastian se levantó y se encogió de hombros.

—Se lo merecía, Dave.

Sebastian inspeccionó la habitación. Vio el armario abierto y se estremeció pero enseguida ignoró el sentimiento. Sebastian entró y miró con curiosidad la ropa de Dave.

—¿Qué se supone que haces metido en mi armario?

Dave le miraba curioso desde el quicio de la puerta. Sebastian lo jaló hacia adentro para besarlo y luego le preguntó:

—Aquí te encontró tu papá, ¿cierto? —Dave asintió, sus ojos se enfocaron en un punto perdido.

—No puedo evitar abrirlo y recordar lo que hice.

Sebastian lo besó de nuevo y enredó los brazos en su cuello. Quería traerlo de regreso, quería que se concentrara en besarlo. Cuando se separaron, la respiración de Dave estaba un poco agitada. Sebastian le sonrió. Se quitó la corbata y la arrojó al suelo. Lentamente, se desabotonó la camisa. Dave tragó saliva. Lo miraba sin hacer nada pero Sebastian consideró un triunfo que no lo hubiese detenido.

Tomó las manos de Dave, se las llevó al cuello y las hizo bajar lentamente sobre su torso. Dave cerró los ojos y se humedeció los labios. Sebastian estaba maravillado por la sensación tan fuerte que le estaba provocando una caricia tan simple como ésa. Él también quería sentir la piel de Dave y quiso quitarle la camiseta pero Dave murmuró un rotundo _no_ y quiso alejarse. Sebastian no se lo permitió. Quería que tuviese un recuerdo nuevo de ese lugar.

Le sujetó la cadera y lentamente se arrodilló. Dave hizo un solo intento por huir pero desistió en cuanto Sebastian empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón y abrirle los vaqueros. Sebastian enterró la cara en la entrepierna de Dave y gimió por lo bajó al sentir el calor. La polla de Karofsky aún estaba dentro del bóxer cuando Sebastian le dio una pequeña mordida. Dave se estremeció. Muy despacio, Sebastian tiró hacia abajo del resto de la ropa y liberó la palpitante erección. Ambos gimieron.

La polla de Dave era gruesa, con una vena rodeándola desde la base. La punta estaba brillante de líquido preseminal y una gota resbalaba lentamente hacia abajo. Sebastian lamió primero ese rastro de humedad haciendo gruñir a Dave. Después, se la tragó tan despacio como pudo. Tenía la necesidad de sentir esa dureza en la boca, llenándole y golpeándole el fondo de la garganta. Dave gimió entrecortadamente cuando Sebastian movió la lengua en círculos sobre el glande para luego tragárselo de nuevo, ávido de más.

Sebastian retiró completamente la polla de la boca y jadeó al verla tan brillante de su saliva y más dura que antes. La lamió mientras miraba hacia arriba, conectando su mirada con la de Dave, quien parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no cerrar los ojos.

—Me encanta tu sabor. No sabes cuánto quiero que te corras en mi boca y poder saborear tu leche caliente en mi garganta. —Dave cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando calmarse—. Tu polla es enorme y perfecta para mí. —Sebastian le engulló de nuevo y la chupó hambriento—. Córrete para mí —dijo con la boca llena.

Dave gimió de nuevo y sujetó la nuca de Sebastian con la mano izquierda para follarle la boca salvajemente. Eso era lo que Sebastian quería, llevarlo a ese estado de excitación. Notaba que Dave era puro fuego pero se pasaba el tiempo reprimiéndose, seguramente por todo lo que había vivido. Esos destellos de dominio, de poder, ponían por completo a Sebastian. Dave no paró de follarle la boca hasta correrse con grandes chorros directos a su garganta.

El chico de Dalton se puso inmediatamente de pie, se desnudó lo suficiente como para liberar su erección y la colocó justo debajo de la camiseta de Dave, rozándole el vello del abdomen. Después, se masturbó frenéticamente hasta derramarse sobre su pecho y mojar en el proceso la ropa del chico. Segundos después se desplomó sobre el macizo cuerpo.

—No me quejo ni nada, ha estado genial, mi primera mamada y todo eso, pero espero que no haya sido por compa… —Sebastian lo besó dejando que se probase.

—Lo he hecho porque quería, lo he hecho porque me gustas y porque de ahora en adelante, cada vez que abras tu armario, tendrás otro recuerdo en caso de que lo necesites.

—Estás loco. —Sebastian suspiró.

—Todos quieren que tenga un motivo para ser un hijo de puta. En realidad no lo hay, nací siendo así. Mis padres no fueron malos conmigo ni fueron malos entre ellos. Se divorciaron y aun así siguieron siendo amigos. Sólo soy un tipo sarcástico por naturaleza. Con las únicas personas con las que soy bueno son aquellas que me interesan y que quiero. Tú me interesas, Dave, y mucho.

—Lo sé. —Dave le sonrió—. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Para estas horas ustedes ya han visto el capítulo 14 no sé si por primera vez. En mi caso ya he perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que he visto llorar a Max Adler en su excelente papel. Creo que nunca me cansaré de escribir fics basados en ese personaje más que en la serie. Me siento contenta de tener estos pocos pero muy fructíferos comentarios.<em>**

**_El capítulo de esta semana es corto pero sustancioso y el capítulo de la siguiente semana tendrá cosas más emocionales, más celos y muchas cosas que me gustaría ver en Glee pero que no pasarán. Aunque no hay problema, para eso siempre tendremos los fics. No les voy a mentir, soy una pirata de corazón, amaría ver a Kurt y Dave juntos, y tal vez esos podría suceder en el universo de los personajes. Claro que eso no quiere decir que Dave no pueda tener uno que otro amorío antes de quedarse para siempre con Kurt ¿no creen?_**

**_Mil gracias a Winter por toda su paciencia, por su cariño y por ser la gran cómplice de mis historias. Y por cierto, hablando de la guapa Winter, también escribe y lo hace genial. Si alguien de por aquí leyó Dancing in the Dark y les gusto, le recomiendo que lea esto: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 9 0 0 2 6 1 / 1 / I n f i e l e s (quiten los espacios). Pidiéndoles siempre, como un gran favor, que dejen un comentario._**

**_Verán, es duro escribir una historia de una serie, más si la pareja de la historia tiene a un personaje que la mayoría odia. Pero es aún más difícil escribir un fic de otro fic del cual no eres el autor original. Winter me hizo este enorme regalo para mi historia, de verdad es un halago que hagan algo así y les pido que si van a leer dejen un comentario._**

**_En fina, ojalá nos sigan acompañando, nos vemos el viernes próximo._**

**_Un abrazote, saben que se les tiene cariño_**


	3. De cómo estrenar un pijama

**Construyendo a Dave, desmontando a Sebastian**

**Capítulo 3 – De cómo estrenar un pijama **

Dave le había pedido a Sebastian que se quedara a cenar pero él se negó educadamente. No insistió, después de todo Sebastian tenía que conducir de regreso a Westerville y Dave tampoco quería hacer la cena incomoda. Cuando Patricia, la novia de su padre, llegó, ellos tres cenaron hablando apenas de su día. Dave no tenía muchas ganas de compartir sus cosas con ellos; antes quería poner en orden las cosas en su cabeza.

Terminaron de cenar y subió a su habitación con la intención de hacer algunos deberes y de olvidarse de todo lo malo. Lo estaba haciendo bien, recordando los labios de Sebastian sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo, la paz paró cuando escuchó a su padre llamando a la puerta por segunda vez en el día.

—¿Estás ocupado? —Paul observó a su hijo sentado en la silla de su escritorio con la portátil encendida.

—No, sólo estoy haciendo algunos pendientes.

Paul asintió y se sentó en la cama de su hijo sin saber cómo continuar con la conversación. Era tan difícil retomar la comunicación…

—_Tu hijo es homosexual, Paul. Por eso es por lo que tenemos que empezar. Algún día llegará a su casa con un chico. Ese chico será su novio, su pareja, y tú tendrás que aceptarlo._

—_Nunca tuve problemas con eso, doctora —dijo Paul. La psiquiatra de Dave negó. _

—_Es muy diferente ver esto desde dentro, Paul. Tu hijo besará a otro hombre, sujetará la mano de otro hombre, abrazará a otro hombre, hará el amor con otro hombre, y tú verás algunas de esas muestras de afecto. —Paul tragó saliva—. Sí, cuando nos pasa a nosotros no es tan sencillo. Y con Dave eso será lo de menos. Además tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de su suicidio frustrado. Habrá gente que lo mirará con lástima, con asco o con rechazo y eso hará que se sienta mal. En esos momentos Dave te necesitará, tendrá la enorme necesidad de saber que estás ahí incondicionalmente, que serás su pilar. Tienes que aprender a aceptarle, no sólo a tolerarle. Tienes que aprender de nuevo a ser su padre, a dirigirlo por un camino positivo en el que viva su nueva realidad. Paul, debes estar al cien por cien seguro de lo que quieres si de verdad quieres estar con tu hijo de esa manera porque, de no ser así, sólo le harás daño_.

—_No pienso dejar solo a mi hijo._

—_Bien, entonces procura que no se aleje de ti. Empieza hablado de nuevo con él, interésate en cada detalle nuevo de su vida. No será fácil, Paul, pero si quieres ayudar a tu hijo, debes luchar. _

Paul se permitió soltar un suspiró después de recordar las palabras de la terapeuta de su hijo. Era el momento de tener los cojones suficientes para tomar al toro por los cuernos.

—Ese chico que ha venido…, ¿es tu novio? —preguntó el señor Karofsky.

Dave giró la silla y miró a su padre atónito. Tal vez en otra situación Paul hubiese considerado que la cara de su hijo era muy cómica.

—No… Sebastian es… un amigo. —Paul asintió de nuevo. Distraídamente, empezó a peinarse la barba con los dedos.

—Amigo, claro. Y debe ser un amigo muy especial porque ha conducido desde Westerville hasta aquí sólo para ver cómo estás, te ha sujetado la barbilla en gesto muy cercano y se ha ido a su casa con la ropa arrugada sólo por jugar FIFA , ¿verdad? —Dave boqueó.

—Papá… Nosotros tenemos… una especie de relación —balbuceó Dave. Paul abrió mucho los ojos y se humedeció los labios lentamente.

—Entonces estás teniendo sexo con ese chico.

—¡No! No es que… —Pero Dave no siguió. Paul casi pudo ver cómo todos los escudos de su hijo se levantaban ante la sola mención de su intimidad.

—Ayúdame, Dave. Para mí no es fácil hablar de esto pero estoy intentándolo. Yo soy nuevo en esto y tú no pones de tu parte cuando quieres mentirme y mantenerme lejos de ti. —Dave abrió la boca para decir algo pero calló unos segundos y luego, más sereno, miró a su padre.

—Nos conocimos en un bar…

—¿Hay un bar gay en Lima? —preguntó Paul distraídamente, pateándose luego mentalmente por su tonta curiosidad.

—El Scandals, está al oeste. —Paul asintió levemente y miró fijamente a su hijo alentándole a seguir—. Fue antes de que todo sucediese. Durante semanas estuvimos hablando y nos hicimos algo así como amigos hasta que él me dijo algo que me molestó. Luego se enteró de lo que me pasó, me dedicó su actuación de su coro en las Regionales y ahora nos estamos conociendo.

—¿Conociendo? Eso debe implicar algún tipo de intimidad, ¿no? —volvió a preguntar Paul. Dave se sonrojó de nuevo y asintió.

—Pero no es lo que crees. Yo no… No me siento cómodo para llegar hasta _eso_.

Paul observó el apesadumbramiento de su hijo. Esperaba que las visitas al terapeuta fuesen provechosas para ambos.

—_En algún momento tendrás que hablarle a tu hijo de sexo. Y olvídate de todo lo que le hayas dicho antes; es evidente que el sexo no es lo mismo para las mujeres que para los hombres. Investiga. Puedes preguntarme cualquier duda o podemos conseguir a alguien que te oriente. Dave es joven y está despertando tardíamente a su sexualidad. Ha estado suprimiendo sus deseos durante años y eso puede hacer que ahora quiera experimentar todo de golpe o que se cierre ante todo lo nuevo. Cualquiera de los dos puntos es un exceso. Tienes que lograr que se sienta bien con su sexualidad, Paul. Dave no irá a ti a por las respuestas sobre las dudas que tenga sobre sexo así que eres tú el que tienes que mostrarle que estás dispuesto a escucharlo y ayudarlo en ese tema. _

—¿Sabes que para el sexo oral también se recomienda usar condón? —Dave abrió enormemente los ojos y miraba a su padre como si fuese un ser de otro planeta—. Sobre todo si no conoces las parejas sexuales anteriores de tu _pareja. _Hace unos días estuve buscando alguna información e investigando por ahí…

—¡Papá, por favor! —Dave se puso de pie y caminó alejándose de su padre pero Paul no se lo permitió. Lo tomó por los hombros y le hizo sentarse en el sillón de al lado de la cama.

—Para mí tampoco es agradable hablar de esto pero lo vamos a hacer porque no quiero que te pongas en peligro.

—Pero si ni siquiera quiero hacerlo… —se quejó Dave. Paul se permitió soltar una carcajada.

—¿Han hecho algo? ¿Sexo oral? ¿Tocarse…? —Dave miró hacia la ventana. Paul colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de su hijo y le dio un apretón para traer de nuevo su atención—. Durante mucho tiempo has estado ocultando esta parte de ti y ahora es normal que quieras hacer todo lo que otros chicos de tu edad ya han hecho. No te digo que esperes, sólo ve a tu ritmo y protégete siempre. Hijo, yo más que nadie quiero verte feliz y quiero que sea con una persona que te valore y que te quiera, no que sólo sea una situación del momento. ¿Me explico? —Dave asintió.

—Gracias, papá. —Los ojos de Dave se inundaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró un poco—. Nunca pensé que tú…

—No es fácil, hijo, pero ir al terapeuta me ayuda bastante. —Paul se frotó el rostro con las manos—. No hay un manual para esto, Dave. Sólo sé que eres mi hijo, que te quiero por sobre todas las cosas y que la sola idea de perderte me paraliza el corazón. —Paul se tragó el nudo de la garganta.

—Papá, ¿cómo habría sido esto si yo no hubiese llegado a…? —Paul bajó el rostro.

—No lo sé, Dave —dijo mirando a su hijo—. Tal vez me habría costado más querer buscar ayuda para poder entenderte y ayudarte. —Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de su hijo—. No quiero mentirte, hijo, lo único que te puedo decir es que no te habría abandonado porque eres mi hijo, eres la mejor parte de mí y de tu madre. —Paul abrazó a su hijo con fuerza. El sollozó que escapó de la garganta de Dave le llegó al alma—. Vamos a estar bien, hijo. Vamos a superar esto.

Sebastian estaba haciendo algo que jamás pensó que haría con nadie y menos por gusto: ir al cine. Y cuando decía _ir al cine_ se refería en realidad eso, no era una de sus formas de referirse a follar sin sentido. Dave le había invitado a ver una película y lo más extraño era que de verdad se estaba divirtiendo con él y su estúpida y caballeresca forma de ser.

—¿Quieres algo más que ese _mocca_ para ver la película? —Dave le estaba dando una _cita_, la primera cita que Sebastian tenía desde… En realidad nunca había tenido una. Las citas no eran lo suyo; había que hablar y hacer como que te interesaba lo que te decían así que se saltaba toda esa tontería e iba a por lo interesante. Sin embargo, Dave estaba siendo escandalosamente encantador con él.

—No. —Las luces de la sala se apagaron cuando ellos iba subiendo las escaleras. Sebastian dio un paso en falso y casi se cae pero Dave lo detuvo y lo llevó de la mano hasta sus asientos. Ese estúpido y simple gesto protector disparó los sentidos del chico de Dalton. Sabía que si alguien le preguntara lo negaría pero Dave cada vez le gustaba más por esos tontos detalles. Y ni siquiera lo había visto desnudo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Sebastian se apoyó ligeramente sobre el costado de Dave.

—Eres un bicho muy raro, Dave. Te molestan algunas muestras de afecto público, como los besos y las caricias, pero no te das cuenta cuando me tomas de la mano, me retiras la silla o pagas la cuenta. Sabes que no soy una chica, ¿cierto? —Dave sonrió mirando la pantalla.

—Alcancé a dar una buena mirada ese día en mi armario. Eres un _gran _chico. —Sebastian sonrió y se acercó más a Dave—. Además, no creo que haya ninguna ley en contra de ser caballeroso con un hombre, menos aún si es tu cita. El mundo sería mejor si todos fuésemos un poco más educados entre nosotros. —Sebastian soltó una carcajada que pronto fue acallada por los silbidos de la gente.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con esa orientadora de tu escuela. —Dave sofocó su risa y Sebastian no pudo suprimir las ganas de besarlo. Dave cedió un poco pero se retiró.

—Sebastian…

—Lo sé. El cine, la gente y todo eso. —Intentaron ver la película pero ya había incomodidad entre ellos. Sebastian vio a Dave cerrar los ojos unos segundos. En el gesto había frustración. Le hubiese gustado por hacer algo más, sin embargo, respetaba a Dave, tenía que hacerlo. De pronto sintió una gran mano sobre la suya y Sebastian sonrió deslumbrante.

—La semana pasada papá me dijo que había estado investigando sobre sexo gay. —Santana soltó una carcajada. Reencontrarse con ella había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado desde que regresó a McKinley.

—Se está esforzando, D —respondió ella. Dave asintió distraídamente.

—El detalle es que yo ni siquiera he llegado tan lejos. —Santana cerró de golpe su libro de cálculo.

—Estás viendo al lémur, ¿no? —preguntó. Dave frunció el ceño.

—Se llama Sebastian. Y sí, salgo con él, pero no me siento cómodo ni siquiera besándonos en público.

—Estamos en Lima, Ohio. La gente mirará y les reprobará pero no pueden hacer nada. Dave, es momento de que te dejes llevar. Kurt y Blaine son más discretos pero Britt y yo nos besamos en todo momento y en todo lugar. Es nuestro derecho y ningún estúpido grupo de gente enferma nos lo va a quitar. Además, me encanta ver su cara de asco. Alimenta mis ganas por seguir haciéndolo. —Dave le sonrió.

Quería hacerlo, de verdad quería, pero no terminaba de sentirse cómodo. Aunque no podía mentirse, Sebastian le provocaba sensaciones nuevas. En ocasiones simplemente quería sujetarle por la cintura y besarle para que quitase esa mueca sarcástica que ponía contantemente.

—Demonios. —La voz de Santana le hizo perder el hilo de sus ideas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Kurt quería hacer una reunión del _team gay_ mañana en mi casa pero mi madre tiene una reunión. Tendremos que posponerlo. —Era su último año y Kurt quería dejar lista la liga para padres, amigos y familia de gais y lesbianas en McKinley. Estaban justos de tiempo y un retraso podría ser contraproducente.

—Podemos hacerlo en mi casa, nosotros casi nunca recibimos visitas. Tendría que pedirle permiso a papá pero no creo que me diga que no.

—Eres un gigantesco oso de peluche, en serio. Podrías invitar a tu mascota. —Dave la miró mal—. Perdón, a _Sebastian_. Dice Kurt que contigo se porta como un ser humano y no como la vil serpiente que es.

—¡Santana, basta! —Su amiga rodó los ojos—. No puedo invitarle a un lugar donde quieren lincharle.

—Calma, grandote. Después de las Regionales quedamos en paz con él. Lo único que quiero es tratar al casi-novio de mi amigo. No es algo malo, ¿o sí? —Dave se lo pensó un poco. Tenía poco tiempo libre y quería ver a Sebastian.

—Se lo diré pero lo sacaré de ahí en cuanto vea una sola señal de alerta. No quiero que Kurt y tú peleen con él. —Santana palmeó el brazo de Dave.

—Vamos, que Sebastian también tiene las garritas muy afiladas. No creo que necesite que nadie le defienda. Mejor dile que si se comporta nosotros nos comportaremos con él.

Sebastian no quería estar allí. A él nunca le había gustado compartir, ni siquiera cuando era niño y sus padres le decían que tenía que hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir algo que quería para él? Ésa era una costumbre muy desagradable de los seres humanos. Y ahora le tocaba compartira Dave con sus _amigos_. Suspiró frustrado y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Paul Karofsky le abrió con la misma mueca seria de la última vez pero con algo nuevo: su mirada era un poco más dura.

—Señor Karofsky —saludó inclinando la cabeza.

Se quedaron mirándose incómodos por unos segundos. Parecía que el padre de Dave quería decir algo pero que no terminaba de decidirse. De pronto, el timbre de la puerta cortó el momento. Paul abrió la puerta y su rostro cambió para tornarse más amable.

—Kurt, muchacho. Pasa, pasa. —Sebastian gruñó por lo bajo cuando escuchó el tono amable del señor Karofsky.

—Buenas tardes, señor Karofsky. —El padre de Dave negó con una sonrisa.

—Paul, llámame Paul. —Sebastian rodó los ojos cuando la sonrisa de Hummel se ensanchó. — ¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó el señor Karofsky mientras le tendía la mano a Blaine.

—Blaine Anderson. Soy el novio de Kurt y compañero de Dave en el coro.

Sebastian vio cómo la sonrisa del padre de Dave vacilaba. Era tan jodidamente obvio. Pobre, seguro que quería que su hijo fuese virgen hasta los treinta. No podía ver otra razón por la que prefiriese a Hummel para novio de Dave. La parejita se giró y Kurt le hizo una mueca a Sebastian pero éste le ignoró y, con su mejor cara, le saludó.

—Blaine, Kurt. Estoy seguro de que será una reunión muy agradable —les dijo Sebastian. Kurt enmarcó una ceja.

—Seguro que lo será —respondió Hummel. El señor Karofsky pareció notar lo pesado del ambiente y se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la atención de los tres.

—Dave está en su habitación con algunas de sus compañeras. Suban, por favor. —Amablemente, señaló las escaleras.

Sebastian fue el último en su subir. Mientras lo hacía, sentía la pesada mirada de Paul Karofsky en su espalda.

Sebastian escuchó la voz Dave desde el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Hablaba animado con chica sobre unicornios de colores y parecía que le estaban contando una historia a alguien. Cuando se acercó, lo vio sonreír deslumbrante hacia Kurt y su _hobbit_ y algo dentro de él rugió molesto; odiaba que Dave fuese tan cercano a ese par de cursis. Empujó a la pareja y saltó para sentarse sobre las piernas de Dave. Intentó besarle pero él se lo impidió sutilmente sujetándolo por la cintura y elevándolo para sentarlo en la cama. Sebastian se sintió ofendido por la acción de Dave pero en vez de dejárselo ver prefirió darle una buena lección.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, cariño, pero no creo que los aquí presentes estén preparados para ver todo lo que tú y yo hacemos en la cama. —Vio con deleite como Dave se ponía rojo. El comentario le hizo atragantarse con su propia saliva mientras Kurt abría enormemente los ojos y Blaine, igual que Dave, comenzaba a toser. A Sebastian le sorprendió un poco que las chicas ni siquiera se inmutaran.

—Sebastian —advirtió Dave de forma tajante.

—Lo siento. —Los compañeros de Dave parecieron no creer que acabara de decir eso. Pero Sebastian no se lo ha dicho a ellos; era sólo para Dave. Después de todo, él era su única razón para estar allí.

—Bueno, después de este momento tan insólito, vamos a trabajar. Tenemos que presentarle a Figgins el proyecto antes de que termine la semana —comenzó Kurt sentando a Blaine en la silla más cercana al escritorio de Dave y alejándole así lo más posible de Sebastian.

Durante la última hora, Dave se había dedicado a esquivar las sugerentes caricias de Sebastian mientras intentaba poner atención en Kurt, que a su vez se movía por toda su habitación e intercambiaba comentarios con Anderson y Santana. Sebastian se había quedado sentado en un taburete al lado de Dave apoyando la espalda en su brazo. Cuando se cansó de las negativas de Dave, prefirió jugar con su móvil sin prestar atención a la reunión.

Quince minutos después, el padre de Dave apareció para darles unos bocadillos. Dave se sorprendió de ver el cambio de Sebastian, que fingió interesarse en lo que Kurt decía a su padre e incluso opinó. Cuando Paul se fue, Sebastian regresó a su posición. Dave decidió pasarle el brazo por la espalda y acercárselo un poco más. Sintió algo cálido recorriendo su cuerpo cuando vio la sonrisa que el chico de Dalton le dedicó a cambio de ese gesto tan simple.

—Les hablaremos del Trevor Project. —Kurt lo mencionó con firmeza pero Dave notó un ligero temblor en sus palabras.

—No basta con hablarles de él. Tenemos que acercarlos, hacer de esa línea de ayuda una realidad para ellos y no sólo algo que han escuchado en la televisión. —Mientras hablaba, Dave miraba a Kurt. Sabía que las miradas de todos los demás estaban encima de él. Su terapeuta se lo había advertido: a menudo la gente tiene curiosidad aunque rara vez pregunta conscientemente. Dave se armó de valor y se aclaró la garganta para seguir—. Cuando… lo intenté… —Dave desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba oscurecido y el silencio en su habitación era sofocante—. Nunca pensé en el Trevor Project. Simplemente vi una puerta, una puerta enorme, que me ofrecía la solución más sencilla. Sería sólo un momento, un pequeño momento de sufrimiento para mí, pero con una dulce recompensa: dejar todo atrás, no tener que lidiar con el dolor de mis padres, con las palabras de mi madre ni con las consecuencias de mis errores. Simplemente todo se acabaría. —Dave se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas. Sebastian se había incorporado un poco y sostenía le firmemente la mano—. Pensé en mi padre… encontrándome…. Pensé en el dolor inmenso que le causaría pero también pensé que se le pasaría. Todo pasa y ese dolor tarde o temprano se iría. En ese momento cualquier lógica se va de tu cuerpo y sólo quieres que todo termine. —Dave se dio un momento para tragarse el nudo de la garganta—. Por eso no basta con hablar de esas líneas de ayuda. Tenemos que lograr implementar los recursos para que esas crisis no sucedan. Prevenir antes de llegar a las llamadas de alerta o, en el peor de los casos, de que esa llamada ni siquiera exista.

Dave dejó escapar el aire y cerró los ojos. De pronto, se sintió rodeado por unos brazos. Por el aroma supo quién era. Sin llegar a abrir los ojos, abrazó a Kurt con fuerza y se dejó llevar por la hermosa sensación de recibir un abrazo justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sebastian escuchaba las palabras de Dave pensando en lo terrible que debió ser para él pasar por todo eso completamente solo. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para abrazarlo, vio a Hummel llegar hasta Dave en dos grades zancadas. De repente, los dos estaban abrazándose con fuerza, compartiendo un momento íntimo frente a todos los demás.

Sebastian se levantó. Quería irse pero sabía que era un ataque de celos y que por eso no podía hacerlo. Pensándolo bien, Dave no era nada suyo y ése sólo era un abrazo fraternal. Desvió el rostro cuando la mustela Hummel empezó a susurrar cosas al oído de Dave. No pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de ver también los celos pintados en el rostro de Blaine.

Paul se alejó de la habitación de Dave lo más silenciosamente que pudo. No había sido su intención escuchar, sólo quería saber si no se les ofrecía alguna cosa más, pero, cuando estaba a punto de entrar y preguntar, escuchó la voz de Dave. Se congeló y no pudo más que quedarse y oír todo lo que su hijo había dicho.

Bajó hasta su despacho, encendió el ordenador y escribió en el buscador _Trevor Project_. Nunca había escuchado nada de esa asociación, no tenía ni idea de que existía y se sentía mal por ello. Su hijo había estado luchando con su sexualidad y él no lo había notado hasta que había sido demasiado tarde, hasta que vio que Dave se estaba autodestruyendo, y aún así dudó del motivo. Su hijo tenía razón, debían prevenir, debían hacer más presentes todas esas herramientas de ayuda para los padres y para los chicos. Él casi pierde un hijo por no prestar atención, por no estar preparado. No le deseaba a nadie ese sentimiento tan horrible. También pensaba en todos esos padres que habían perdido a un hijo o hija a causa de su sexualidad. Su corazón se contrajo de sólo pensarlo.

Patricia les había invitado a cenar después de que diesen por terminada la reunión. Dave se sentía mucho mejor: comió con sus amigos; intentó adivinar por qué Sebastian estaba tan callado, pero Smythe no quiso decirle nada así que lo dejó pasar; escuchó animado las historias de su padre, y disfrutó de unos momentos hasta que la cena terminó y la novia de su padre preguntó algo en lo que él no había pensado.

—¿No es un poco tarde para que manejes hasta Westerville? — preguntó Patricia a Sebastian, sacándole de balance.

—Pues…. no. Estoy acostumbrado. —Sebastian terminó su café. De pronto Dave se percató de las señales que Patricia le hacía a su padre.

—Si no hay inconveniente —empezó Paul con la voz un poco rasposa y un tono raro—, puedes quedarte aquí. —Dave no podía creer que su padre acabase de proponer lo que acababa de proponer. Claro que eso no quería decir que Sebastian fuese a dormir con él, ¿no?

—Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos. —Kurt les dio las gracias y antes de irse abrazó de nuevo a Dave. Antes de que se separaran le susurró «ten cuidado con él».

Sebastian esperaba que le dieran instrucciones para ir a alguna habitación pero nadie lo hizo. El padre de Dave y su novia simplemente se despidieron de ellos. Sebastian había notado la reticencia del señor Karofsky pero al parecer era una decisión de pareja y Patricia se había llevado a su marido de la mano hacia su cuarto dejándoles a Dave y a él en la puerta del ático.

Dave no entendía por qué su padre dejaba a Sebastian pasar la noche con él pero ya hablarían de eso. Le dio a Sebastian un pijama que su madre le había enviado con la talla equivocada. Su pobre madre le había comprado pijamas de seda, seguramente costosísimos, todos de talla mediana. Dave no podía entender que su madre no se diese cuenta de que él no tenía esa talla desde los trece años.

—¿Quieres ducharte primero? —preguntó Dave. Sebastian sonrió, cogió el pijama y suspiró pesadamente.

—Me gustaría ducharme contigo pero no siempre se tiene lo que se desea, ¿cierto?

Dave quiso pararle pero Sebastian no lo dejó. Le dio un suave beso y entró rápidamente a la ducha. Dave esperaba que Sebastian saliese vestido porque si no terminaría durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes. No puedo evitar sonreírle al verlo con el pijama puesto y con cara de sueño. Al parecer el baño había adormilado a la bestia. Dave tomó su ropa para dormir y se dio una ducha rápida. Al salir no se esperaba ver a Sebastian sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con unas gafas y puestas leyendo.

—No sabía que usabas gafas. —Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo para leer. ¿Vamos a dormir? —le preguntó. Dave asintió y se dio media vuelta. De pronto había unos brazos rodeándole el torso y los labios de Sebastian besándole el cuello.

—Sebastian… No… —La voz de Dave tembló.

—No vamos a hacer nada. Sólo quiero besarte y que me beses. —Las manos de Sebastian recorrieron lentamente el torso de Dave por encima de la ropa—. Ni siquiera tenemos que sacarnos ni una sola prenda.

Sebastian siguió besando el cuello de Dave, mordiéndole el pabellón de la oreja y lamiendo la sensible piel de detrás. Miró la silueta de Dave reflejada en la pantalla de televisión. Lo estaba disfrutando: tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía tan suavemente.

Dave no lo soportó más; se giró, sujetó a Sebastian con fuerza entre sus brazos y lo besó con hambre. Sebastian se subió en él ágilmente enredando las piernas en la cintura de Dave, que se tambaleó un poco pero que se recuperó pronto. Sin dejar de besarle, Dave lo lanzó a la cama. De pronto no supo qué hacer y se puso nervioso de tener a un chico en su cama, debajo de él, besándole así. Quiso alejarse pero los brazos de Sebastian lo rodearon y no pudo separarse. No quería hacerlo.

Sebastian había sentido las dudas de Dave pero no le permitió alejarse. Se movió para que ambos quedaran sobre la cama, enganchó su pierna izquierda a la cadera de Dave, le sujetó una de sus grandes manos y se la llevó al muslo haciendo que lo recorriera lentamente. Dave gimió y terminó acariciándole sin ayuda. Sebastian necesitaba poder sentir la piel de Dave pero se conformó con acariciar sus músculos sobre la tela de algodón. Su imaginación trabajó a mil por hora cuando sintió unos pectorales firmes y la polla de Dave presionándose insistente sobre su erección.

Se movieron por toda la cama, acariciándose por encima de la ropa, frotando sus cuerpos. Cuando Sebastian sentía vacilar a Dave, le besaba o acariciaba con más fuerza. Y funcionaba, porque Dave le respondía, se movía y empezaba a ser todo eso que Sebastian sabía que escondía.

Dave lo colocó encima de él. Cuando sus grandes manos llegaron a las nalgas de Sebastian, éste gimió y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Dave mientras molía su cadera para aumentar la tan deliciosa fricción. Sebastian mordió el cuello de Dave. Sentía como éste se movía debajo de él. No podía creer que estaba llegando, no podía creer que unas caricias por encima de la ropa iban a ser suficientes. Pero ahí estaba, moviéndose como si de verdad estuviesen follando y besando a Dave para acallar sus gemidos.

Dave cambió de nuevo las posiciones y quedó encima de él. Sujetó la pierna derecha de Sebastian para engancharla a su cadera. Dave era tan grande, tan poderoso, tan jodidamente fuerte… Empezó a moverse con más ritmo, besando el cuello de Sebastian y recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos. Sebastian escondió la cara en el pecho de Dave para ensordecer su grito de éxtasis cuando se corrió. Dave se desplomó encima de él. Sebastian podía sentir su polla palpitando y la humedad de la corrida de Dave.

Segundos después buscaron una posición cómoda para dormir. Sebastian no puedo evitar sonreír como un tonto cuando Dave besó su frente y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.


	4. De cómo abrir los ojos a la verdad

**Construyendo a Dave, desmontando a Sebastian**

**Capítulo 4 – De cómo abrir los ojos a la verdad**

* * *

><p>Dave llegó a Isla del Rey buscando a Sebastian para darle una sorpresa. Los últimos días había estado muy ocupado con los ensayos del club Glee y los exámenes finales y eso había provocado que lo descuidase bastante. Así que, en cuanto pudo, se reservó un par de horas para viajar a ver la presentación de los Warblers en el recreativo de Isla del Rey. Después de todo, se lo merecía. Sebastian podía ser un total hijo de puta con todo mundo pero con Dave se había portado muy bien y él le agradecía su paciencia, que parecía ir más allá de cualquier límite que Karofsky conociese. Seguramente Sebastian había tenido chicos mucho más dispuestos y mucho más seguros, sin embargo eso parecía no importarle mucho cuando se trataba de Dave.<p>

Dave caminó hasta al escenario pero no vio a Sebastian por ninguno lado. Había mucha gente pero ni rastro de nadie con la chaqueta de Dalton. Se dio media vuelta y se chocó con un chico. Por lo que podía recordar se llamaba Thad.

—¿Estás bien? —Dave le ayudó a levantarse—. Disculpa, estaba distraído y…

—No hay problema, Dave. Imagino que vienes a ver a Sebastian. —Dave asintió—. Te llevo, aquí es fácil perderse entre tanta gente. Además, aunque no lo creas, somos populares y no creo que te hubiesen dejado entrar.

Dave caminó con el chico de Dalton hacia la parte de atrás del escenario. Thad era bastante simpático y parecía no poder dejar de hablar.

* * *

><p>Sebastian suspiró cansado. No quería estar allí pero se había comprometido y estaba seguro de que, si no cumplía, Trent era capaz de golpearle con su polvera. No le quedaba otra que joderse pero no podía dejar de suspirar por el anhelo de estar en otro lado. Tal vez en una habitación neutra y sin ningún atractivo más que el chico que estaba en ella, sus fuertes brazos, su pecho cálido, sus ojos dulces, sus perfectos labios... Sebastian gimió por lo bajo.<p>

Dave no había tenido tiempo para verle entre semana y ahora que era fin de semana él tenía que estar en Isla del Rey con el Nathan Lane de Dalton y su jaula de las locas.

—Mira eso que viene caminando hasta nosotros. —Trent se relamió los labios y su voz tenía una emoción para nada contenida.

Sebastian se giró, sonrió, salió corriendo y saltó sobre Dave que lo atrapó tambaleándose un poco.

—Hola, oso —saludó Sebastian. Dave soltó una pequeña carcajada y reajustó sus brazos para sostenerlo mejor.

—_Rett. —_Sebastian enmarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué? —preguntó Dave.

—¿Hablas ruso? —Dave se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Pequeño? —Dave negó—. ¿Entonces?

—Te lo diré luego.

Dave inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder besar a Sebastian pero, antes de que eso sucediese, alguien se acercó a ellos y les interrumpió aclarándose la garganta. Dave deslizó a Sebastian hasta el suelo para poder saludar al imbécil de Trent.

—Hola, Dave. Sebastian no nos dijo que vendrías a vernos. —Sebastian vio la estúpida sonrisa que Trent le dio a Karofsky y no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia, sobre todo cuando Dave respondió cortésmente a la sonrisa de _la nena_ Nixon.

—Hola, Trent. En realidad Sebastian tampoco lo sabía. Quería darle una sorpresa. —Trent decidió acercarse un poco más a Dave pero Sebastian de inmediato sujetó con fuerza la mano derecha de Karofsky que parecía no enterarse del pequeño juego territorial que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a él—. Será genial verles actuar en vivo. Kurt me ha dicho que son muy buenos. —Sebastian rodó los ojos. _Mi precioso Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. _Si escuchaba una vez más ese nombre su cabeza implosionaría.

—Trent, _bombón _—dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona—, creo que te están esperando para volver a ensayar el número.

—Nos esperan a los dos. —Sebastian negó y tomó las mejillas de Trent con los dedos para darles unos ligeros pellizcos que Nixon consiguió esquivar.

—Fui yo el que monté esa coreografía, me sale perfecta y soy el centro de todo. Y ustedes tienen que lograr _verse_. Anda, ve y ensaya. —Dio un empujón a Trent y se colocó frente a Dave.

Nixon se despidió de ellos. Sebastian quiso volver a montarse en Dave pero éste lo detuvo.

—Estuviste bastante rudo, ¿no crees? —Sebastian se encogió de hombros y después enredó los brazos en el cuello de Dave—. Sebastian…

—¿Qué? Vamos, sólo le he dicho un par de verdades. Además, él necesitaba regresar al ensayo. —Justo cuando estaba a punto de inclinarse para robarle un beso, Dave se separó de él.

—No es necesario ser tan rudo con las personas —le espetó Karofsky. Sebastian suspiró frustrado.

—Pues esto es lo que hay. Lamento si no te gusto así pero no puedo ser una estúpida carmelita descalza sólo porque tú quieras que sea _bueno y_ _lindo_ con todo mundo. ¿Qué pasa, que esa mierda de aceptarnos tal y como somos no es recíproca? —preguntó Sebastian molesto. Dave entendía lo que quería decir. Sebastian ya le había dicho que él era como era y que no podía pretender cambiarlo porque sí. Sujetó al chico de Dalton por la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo es. No quiero que cambies porque sí, menos aún cuando no hay un motivo real para hacerlo. Es sólo que quisiera que la gente viera todas esas cosas buenas que sólo me muestras a mí. —Sebastian sonrió seductor mientras rozaba su entrepierna con la de Dave.

—Es que son sólo para _ti_. Quiero que sólo _tú_ conozcas esa parte buena de mí. —Dave notó algo nuevo y diferente en sus ojos. Estaba la seducción, claro, con Sebastian siempre había seducción. Pero esta vez también algo más, algo genuino que hizo a Dave tragar saliva—. Ahora deberías besarme. —Dave elevó el rostro y atrapó los labios de Sebastian en un beso suave que les hizo quedarse sin aliento—. Me tengo que ir ya. Esas colegialas no puedan hacer nada sin mí. —Guiñó un ojo a Dave y se fue hacia el escenario.

* * *

><p>Dave no podía dejar de sentir cierta agitación al ver a Sebastian bailando en el escenario. Se movía libremente, atraía todas las miradas y su sonrisa era insolente y altanera. Sabía lo que tenía y lo bien que se veía y no necesitaba que ninguna multitud se lo dijese.<p>

Desde el día en que notó su atracción por Kurt, Dave supo que estaba perdido. A él le gustaba un tipo concreto de chico, _ese tipo_ en el que Sebastian encajaba a la perfección. A base de experiencias, Dave entendió que iba a tener muy poco éxito con _ese tipo _de chicos. Él no era un galán como Blaine. Entonces, ¿qué veía Sebastian en él? ¿Por qué quererlo a él cuando podía tener a cualquiera? Tal vez todo se reducía de nuevo a la _culpa_.

Sebastian estuvo especialmente entregado en _Glad you came_ y Dave sólo pudo corresponderle con una sonrisa. Se sentía abrumado: una parte de él le decía que corriera, que Sebastian no tenía que estar con él, pero otra parte quería quedarse y aprender a su lado.

Cuando la actuación terminó, Dave decidió caminar hacia entre bastidores del escenario y esperar a su _Warbler_.

—Hola. —Dave estaba un poco distraído contestando un mensaje a su padre cuando escuchó la voz de Trent—. ¿Te he asustado?

—No, para nada. Sólo estaba un poco distraído. —Trent le lanzó una sonrisa que le puso nervioso—. ¿Ya han terminado? Es que no quiero interrumpir a Sebastian.

—Sí, ya hemos terminado. Él está dando órdenes a los pobres tipo de sonido para que desmonten nuestro equipo. —Dave asintió mirando distraídamente hacia el otro chico y Trent se le acercó un poco más—. ¿Sabes? Esa noche en el bar fue muy interesante. —Dave tragó saliva y asintió—. Al final casi me arrepiento de haberle hecho eso a Sebastian.

—Sí, fue una broma bastante pesada de parte de ustedes —respondió Dave. Trent le sonrió encantador mientras se encogía de hombros.

—He sentido bastantes ganas de regresar a ese bar y tal vez encontrarte…

—Lo siento pero ahora voy muy poco; tengo los días bastante ocupados entre la terapia, el club Glee, la escuela y _Sebastian._ —Eso descolocó un poco a Trent.

—Entonces… No pensé que Sebastian fuese de esos tipos a los que les gustan las citas y la exclusividad. —Dave pudo notar la decepción en su tono y recordó como su propia voz se entrecortó hablando con Kurt en San Valentín. Sólo por eso pasó por alto que Trent prejuzgara a Sebastian.

—Sebastian es un gran tipo —dijo Dave en tono firme logrando que Trent se sonrojara—. Y… bueno… nosotros lo hacemos. —Dave se humedeció el labio inferior—. Tenemos citas, quiero decir…

Sebastian estaba oculto detrás de una de las cortinas del escenario. Había seguido a Trent cuando notó como, disimuladamente, se apartaba del grupo. Y aunque al principio de la conversación lo único que había querido era sacarle los ojos a _la nenita_, ahora estaba algo agradecido al hombre de malvavisco. Dave le había dicho que salían juntos. Dave estaba siendo terriblemente adorable y fiel. Todas las dudas que podía haber tenido sobre Dave se habían calmado.

Salió de su escondite con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, besó la mejilla de Dave y le abrazó.

—El equipo ya ha terminado. Ya puedes reunirte con los chicos en el autobús —dijo Sebastian a Trent.

—¿No vienes con nosotros? — preguntó Trent en tono cortante y elevando una ceja. Sebastian le devolvió la mueca con una sonrisa aún más resplandeciente.

—No, iré más tarde. O tal vez mañana. Quiero que el viaje de este maravilloso osote valga la pena. ¿No crees que se lo merezca?

Trent suspiró pesadamente y asintió resignado. Después le dio un abrazo a Dave y se fue.

—Qué intenso, ¿no crees? —dijo Sebastian. Dave entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que me ha dicho? —Sebastian jaló la mano de Dave para empezar a caminar.

—No. Vamos, camina. Me muero de hambre y no puedo mantenerme sexy y caliente si muerdo de hambre. —Sebastian sabía que Dave no le creía—. A menos que quieras ir al Scandals para poder comerte a ese esponjoso hombre malvavisco. —Dave negó y jaló a Sebastian de la cintura para atraparlo entre su cuerpo y una de las paredes. Lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento y temblando un poco entre sus brazos.

—Cuando quieres eres horrible.

Sebastian no habría podido estar de mejor humor durante toda esa tarde. Dave estaba respondiendo fácilmente a sus avances pero lo más importante era que había puesto en su lugar a _Smoochy _de una forma hasta caballeresca. Definitivamente estaba emocionado con todo: con la comida, con el paseo por el parque y con la amable compañía de Dave, que también parecía contento.

Dave no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que recibió un mensaje de su padre preguntándole si llegaría a dormir a casa, porque no quería que manejara tan tarde de regreso a Lima. Era fácil perderse en todas las emociones que Sebastian le proporcionaba, era sencillo seguirle cuando te acostumbrabas a su ácido sentido del humor y a su natural mala leche.

—Es tarde. Papá pregunta si ya voy de regreso. —Sebastian miró su reloj.

—Dile que nos quedamos —decidió Sebastian. Dave negó en un principio—. Será sólo una noche, yo pagaré la habitación y prometo portarme bien. —Sebastian lo abrazó y pestañeó un poco—. Además, estoy rendido y no quiero viajar a estas horas. —Dave sabía que no podía hacer nada contra en esa mirada.

—Bien, consigamos una habitación para que pueda llamar a papá y decirle dónde estoy.

Encontraron una habitación disponible en un hotel bastante lujoso que fue del agrado de Sebastian. Dave insistió en pagar a pesar de que eso le metería en problemas con su padre pero Sebastian sacó su tarjeta dorada y no admitió ninguna discusión sobre quién pagaba el hotel. En cuanto estuvieron instalados, Sebastian se apoderó de la ducha y Dave aprovechó para llamar a su padre.

—Hola, papá.

—¿Vienes ya? —La voz de su padre sonaba un poco más severa de lo común.

—No, papá, sigo en Isla del Rey. Sebastian y yo hemos pensado que era mejor pasar aquí la noche para que ninguno tuviese que conducir. —Escuchó a su padre soltar el aliento.

—Bien, pero quiero que uses protección…

—¡Papá! —No podía creer que su padre pudiese decirle eso.

—¿Qué? Son dos adolescentes solos en una habitación de hotel… No soy idiota, hijito. —Dave pudo escuchar a su padre tragando saliva y suspirando pesadamente—. Sólo quiero que te protejas, que no hagas nada para lo que no estés preparado y que… estés feliz, ¿ok? —Dave boqueó—. Llámame a primera hora, cuando vengas para acá. Descansa, hijo.

Dave arrojó el móvil a la mesita de noche más cercana y luego se dejó caer en la cama; de pronto estaba muy cansado. Cerró los ojos e intentó que dejar la mente en blanco. Cuando escuchó las llaves de la ducha cerrándose, sonrió. Pudo percibir los pasos de Sebastian sobre la madera del piso. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Sebastian sólo cubierto por una toalla enrollada a su cintura.

—Toda tuya, grandote —le dijo. Dave se dio la vuelta hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con la voz floja.

—La ducha… es toda tuya. —Dave asintió mientras Sebastian sonreía perversamente.

Entró y se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo. Se colocó debajo de la regadera y abrió la llave del agua fría. Estaba congelada pero Dave necesitaba algo así para calmarse después de haber visto el cincelado torso de Sebastian rociado de humedad. Dave estaba duro pero no quería masturbarse en la ducha, por lo menos no con Sebastian en la cama ahí al lado.

Sebastian esperó a Dave tumbado en la cama. Seguía desnudo y esperaba que eso despertara un poco a la bestia que Dave escondía. Lo vio salir en camiseta y bóxers. Dave no podía notar la desnudez completa de Sebastian porque estaba debajo de las sábanas, así que entró a la cama e inocentemente lo abrazó.

—Sigues desnudo, ¿cierto? —Sebastian frotó su cuerpo con el de Dave.

—Las sábanas están tan frescas que no lo he podido evitar. Además, quería que notaras lo bien que encaja mi cuerpo desnudo en el tuyo.

Lentamente, Dave llevó una mano hacia la pierna derecha de Sebastian y gimió al sentir esa piel tan suave. Fue subiendo hasta llegar al muslo y se detuvo gimiendo de excitación contendida. Sebastian echó hacia atrás la cadera rozándose con la erección de Dave.

—¿Estás así de duro por mí? —preguntó Sebastian. Dave gimió ronco y clavó los dedos en la pierna de Sebastian. Con la mano que tenía libre recorrió su torso y se relamió los labios al sentir los patrones de sus músculos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Mientras preguntaba a Sebastian, Dave tenía la garganta seca y mecía lentamente la cadera.

—Lo que tú quieras hacer…

Sebastian se giró hasta estar boca arriba sobre el colchón. Dave tuvo una visión perfecta del magnífico cuerpo de Sebastian. Dudó durante unos segundos pero cuando Sebastian empezó a acariciarse suavemente, Dave sujetó su cadera con fuerza para besarlo. Sebastian gimió abrazándose al cuerpo aún vestido de Karofsky. Dave besó la mandíbula de Sebastian. Con el fantasma de sus labios siguió hasta los pezones y se detuvo conteniendo el aliento.

—Yo… no sé… —titubeó Dave. Sebastian estaba muy excitado. Cogió la polla de Dave entre sus manos y le dio un apretón haciéndole gemir.

—No tienes que _saber_, sólo déjate llevar.

Dave, tentativamente, lamió la sensible piel y Sebastian sollozó de puro placer. Dave mordió un poco antes de succionar mientras Sebastian se retorcía buscando más fricción. Dave podía no tener ninguna experiencia pero su forma de ser hacía que se le viese muy caliente; además de que tenía muchas ganas de aprender, de hacerle sentir bien. Dave fue bajando hasta pasar la lengua por los abdominales de Sebastian, quien ancló los dedos en la camiseta de Dave.

Dave se detuvo una vez más cuando los labios casi rozaban la polla de Sebastian. Él respiraba pesadamente e intentaba controlarse aunque lo que quería era hundir la polla en la boca de Dave. En lugar de eso, tragó saliva y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Sebastian… —Dave se relamió los labios—. No sé cómo… pero… —Sebastian le sonrió tranquilizador.

—¿Seguro? —Dave asintió tímidamente y Sebastian se tragó un gemido. Necesitaba mucho autocontrol. Cogió su polla y la colocó sobre los labios de Dave—. Empieza con la lengua —La voz de Sebastian se quebró; era demasiado para él. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse porque no garantizaba no correrse si veía a Dave recorriéndole la polla con la lengua—. Hazlo tan lento como quieras, soy materia dispuesta…

Suspiró al sentir la humedad. Dave fue lento, tortuosamente lento: lamía probando desde la base hasta la punta, se detenía en el glande, jugaba con la piel del prepucio. Dave estaba alucinado con el sabor, la forma y lo sensible que era cada parte del cuerpo de Sebastian, pero sobre todo su polla, dura y palpitante, necesitada de cada caricia que él le diese.

Cuando Sebastian abrió los ojos se tuvo que sujetar con fuerza la base de la polla. Dave le estaba mirando con hilo de líquido preseminal en los labios. Dave abrió la boca para tomar lentamente la polla de Sebastian, quien soltó un trémulo _sí_. Siguió hasta que sintió que la polla le chocaba con la parte posterior de la boca. Se retiró de la misma forma lenta y notó a Sebastian temblar. No podía estar más caliente. Quería seguir con esa polla en la boca así que la tomó de nuevo, esta vez con más decisión, y la chupó haciendo ruidos hambrientos, naturales porque tenía hambre de ella, de sentir lo que era tener intimidad con un hombre, con ese hombre que tanto deseaba.

Sebastian temblaba como una hoja movida por el viento. Dave estaba imparable y el calor de su boca era jodidamente abrasador. Deseaba tanto ser follado por ese chico que no le hubiese importado suplicar para conseguirlo. Desafortunadamente, sabía que eso no iba a suceder; Dave aún no estaba listo. Pero Sebastian quería al menos darle un buen simulacro.

—Espera. —Su voz salió tan tenue que tuvo que hablar de nuevo—. Quiero intentar algo. —Él mismo salió de la boca de Dave, quien lo miró extrañado. Los dos respiraban acelerados—. Quítate el bóxer. —Dave ni siquiera protestó; se movió de inmediato quitándose la prenda y dejando libre su gloriosa polla—. Joder, sólo la había visto una vez pero creo que estoy enamorado de ella. —Dave sonrió entre dientes. Sebastian se colocó boca abajo separando las piernas.

—_Rett_, no…. —Sebastian giró el rostro para mirarle.

—Lo sé y no es eso. Sólo colócate encima de mí. —Dave lo hizo con ciertas reservas—. Ahora frota la polla entre mis nalgas. No sabes lo mucho que quiero sentirte y esto es lo más cercano que tendré. ¿Puedes complacerme?

Dave separó las nalgas de Sebastian y colocó la polla entre ellas. Se movió un poco disfrutando de la fricción y los gemido de Sebastian. Se mecía lentamente porque tenía miedo de que la polla se le desviase. Pero Sebastian quería más, necesitaba más, así que meneó la cadera haciendo que el ritmo de Dave aumentara.

—Saliva —dijo Sebastian con la voz sofocada de excitación.

—¿Qué? —Dave separó de nuevo las nalgas de Sebastian fijando su atención en el culo de su chico.

—No tenemos lubricante y lo necesitamos para la fricción. Nos ayudaría tu saliva caliente sobre mi piel. ¿Quieres ayudar? —Dave lo hizo y la sensación resbaladiza lo superó. Se movió con mayor libertad, haciendo vibrar la cama debido al ritmo que marcaba. Hubo un momento en que cayó con los puños a cada lado de la cabeza de Sebastian—. Quítate la camiseta —le suplicó entrecortadamente—. Por favor, necesito… Mierda… No me hagas suplicar de nuevo. Prometo no mirar hasta que te la coloques de nuevo.

Dave se detuvo, se sacó la camiseta y cayó de nuevo sobre la espalda de Sebastian, quien gimió alto. Lo vio llevarse una mano por debajo del cuerpo y elevar más la cadera. Dave siguió moviéndose furioso mientras Sebastian se tocaba y se dejaba envolver por el cuerpo de Dave. Sebastian deseaba eso: el calor, el pelo del torso de Dave sobre la espalda, los fuertes brazos rodeándole, levantándole para lograr una fricción perfecta.

Sebastian se corrió sobre las sábanas gimiendo hasta que la garganta dolió. Dave siguió moviéndose hasta que se derramó por la espalda del chico de Dalton. Cayeron de nuevo en la cama sin separarse.

—Te juro que no miraré, sólo no dejes de abrazarme así —pidió Sebastian.

Dave suspiró satisfecho y besó cariñosamente el hombro de Sebastian. Unos segundos después se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Sebastian se estiró perezosamente como si fuese un gran gato. Aún estaba envuelto entre el calor de Dave. Pegó más su espalda para sentir el leve cosquilleo que le provocaba el vello del pecho de Dave. Le había prometido no mirar pero tal vez podría girarse un poco fingiéndose aún dormido y así podría tener una buena vista de ese osote que tenía detrás. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escuchó las primeras notas de <em>Somebody to love<em> y sintió a Dave saltar inmediatamente de la cama. Contrajo la mandíbula pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Hola, Kurt. —Cuando escuchó a Dave poner ese tono dulce, Sebastian sintió que algo pesado se le instalaba en el estomago—. No, lo siento pero, ¿necesitas algo? —Dave y su estúpida necesidad de ayudar—. Kurt, cálmate, por favor. Enseguida voy para allá. —Sebastian se tragó un gemido de frustración—. No, sólo espérame una hora, ¿vale? Ey, ey, _bonito_, calma. Todo se arreglará.

Sebastian estaba conmocionado y sentía que una ira indescriptible se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Esperó a que Dave regresara a la cama pero eso no sucedió. Dave entró a la ducha y cinco minutos después estaba afuera, vistiéndose rápidamente. Sebastian se levantó cuando notó que se sentaba en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó. Dave se giró y tuvo el descaro de sonreírle.

—Estaba a punto de despertarte. Necesito estar urgentemente en Lima. —Sebastian asintió —. Kurt me necesita —dijo distraídamente mientras terminaba de vestirse.

—¿Kurt? Claro… Y tú vas corriendo como un perro faldero. —Dave cambió la expresión de su cara.

—¿Qué…

—¡Vamos! —Sebastian se levantó violentamente de la cama enrollándose la sábana en la cintura; no quería que Dave volviese a verlo desnudo y menos aún mientras hablaban de Hummel —. _Bonito… _

—¿Estás celoso? —Sebastian resopló—. _Bonito _es…

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que sea! —Dave endureció el rostro pero no dijo nada—. ¿Qué —dijo en tono irónico—, _Bella _ya se ha cansado de follar con Gastón y ahora quiere destrozar su remilgado culo con la enorme polla de la Bestia?

—Sebastian, basta ya. —Smythe negó—. Kurt es mi amigo y si tiene problemas con Blaine voy a ayudarlo. —Sebastian rodó los ojos.

—¿Y si Kurt ha decidido darle una patada en el culo a Blaine me vas a decir que no vas intentar quedarte con él? Dímelo, sé honesto conmigo.

—Claro que no, Sebastian —respondió Dave. Sebastian tragó saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta—. Estoy contigo y no voy a correr detrás de Kurt. Además, él ama a Blaine. —Sebastian sintió que se le rompía el corazón cuando escuchó el tono derrotado de Dave.

—Ya… Qué noble. Claro, quieres que sea feliz. ¿Cuándo te entregan la armadura y el caballo blanco? O tal vez ya los tienes, ¿cierto? —Dave estaba rojo de ira y vergüenza—. Después de todo te le declaraste en San Valentín y no estás con él porque _ama_ a Blaine. En serio que te mereces una medalla. —Sebastian volvió a tragarse el nudo de la garganta—. Sales de nuestra cama para correr tras él… Es admirable.

De pronto Dave comprendió que no sólo eran celos.

—Sebastian…

—Lárgate. —Smythe caminó hacia la ducha. Dave quería detenerlo pero Sebastian lo empujó—. Se te va a hacer tarde. —Sebastian se encerró en el cuarto de baño y se dejó caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la fría puerta.

—Sebastian, por favor. Vamos a hablar —suplicó Dave. No hubo respuesta—. ¿Cómo vas a regresar? No tienes coche…

—Tengo dinero. Gracias por ofrecerte. De nuevo, se te va a hacer tarde para salvar a la princesa. —Dave gruñó—. Termina de largarte de una vez. —Dave quería tumbar la puerta pero ése sólo sería un acto de violencia inútil.

—Te llamaré más tarde para asegurarme de que has llegado bien a casa y para que hablemos. —De nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

Sebastian escuchó la puerta cerrarse y sólo en ese momento se sintió seguro para poder llorar. Las lágrimas brotaron casi por sí solas. Era un sentimiento abrumador y profundo. Sebastian jamás se había sentido así.

* * *

><p>Dave no podía creer que llevase tres días sin saber nada de Sebastian. Había intentado hablar con él desde la noche de su pelea pero nada, Sebastian no respondía ni a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes. Sabía por Trent que estaba de peor humor que nunca, que salía poco y que no podían hablar de él sin que Sebastian empezase a soltar insultos mordaces. Dave estacionó su camioneta en el garaje y se bajó con la intención de pensar en otra cosa; todavía tenía que presentar una canción para esa semana y no había forma que se le ocurriese nada.<p>

Entró por la pequeña puerta que comunicaba el garaje con la casa. Su padre seguía en el trabajo y Patricia seguramente estaría preparando la cena después de llegar también de trabajar. Esa mujer era una maquina. Dave la quería, era una gran pareja para su padre y, mientras lo hiciera feliz, para él era perfecta. Estaba a punto de subir a su habitación cuando el timbre sonó.

—Yo voy, Patricia. —Dave abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente—. Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?

Janet Torrance abrazó con fuerza a su hijo. Dave se fundió entre los brazos de su madre. Desde el intento de suicidio su madre no le había llamado. Le había dejado muy claro que no aceptaba su homosexualidad y que estaba enfermo.

—Tenía que verte, Davey. —Dave la dejó entrar y la llevó a la sala—. Hijo, me da tanto gusto que estés bien. —Janet volvió a abrazarle.

—Mamá… Me has hecho mucha falta… Yo… —Dave no quería llorar pero había extrañado mucho a su madre. Antes de que todo ocurriese ellos habían tenido una buena relación y Dave quería volver a tenerla más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Hijo, no podía esperar a verte. Hoy he estado en Columbus y he hablado con un psicólogo que me ha asegurado que puede ayudarte. —La sonrisa anhelante de su madre hizo añicos el corazón de Dave.

—¿Ayudarme? —preguntó Dave con cautela. Janet asintió.

—Hay una terapia que cura la homosexualidad. Se llama Terapia Reparativa. —Dave se puso de pie.

—No estoy enfermo, mamá. —Janet negó sonriendo.

—Lo estás, hijo, sólo que te han hecho creer que no es así. El psicólogo me lo explicó todo. Él puede curarte —Dave perdió su mirada en un punto de la sala—. Probablemente esto pasó cuando tu padre y yo nos separamos. El divorcio debió dejar marcas permanentes en tu vida. La figura masculina de tu padre tal vez se tambaleó. Sólo tienes que ir a terapia, hijo. Allí hablarás con algunos chicos que tiene tu mismo problema y te darás cuenta de que estás mal y de que realmente no quieres tener sexo con un hombre. Lo que realmente deseas es sanar tu masculinidad y sólo podrás curarte cuando esa necesidad de amor, de atención, de afecto y aprobación por parte de los hombres que sientes se satisfaga. —Dave negó débilmente—. Hijo, te sientes avergonzado de ser homosexual porque serlo te victimiza, te coloca inevitablemente en contra de la sociedad convencional. —Dave vio a su madre sacar un montón de folletos de su bolso y dárselos. Para ese momento, Dave ya no podía controlar las lágrimas—. La terapia te ayudará a amar a otros hombres, no como tus parejas, sino como hermanos.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Es suficiente! —La voz de Patricia era fuerte y estaba llena de ira contenida—. Le tengo que pedir que se marche ahora mismo. —Janet la miró de arriba a abajo.

—Me gustaría poder hablar más rato con mi hijo. —Patricia negó, tomó el bolso de Janet y lo llevó hasta la puerta.

—Ésta es mi casa y usted se tiene que ir ahora mismo. —Patricia la empujó hacia la salida y regresó a la sala donde Dave aún estaba de pie, llorando en silencio y con las manos llenas de trípticos sobre la terapia—. Dave… Espera. —Dave se giró sin mirar a Patricia. Simplemente boqueó y subió corriendo las escaleras. Patricia fue detrás de él pero no le alcanzó. Dave cerró la puerta del ático casi en su cara—. Dave, ábreme por favor. Dave… —Patricia golpeó la puerta tres veces más antes de coger su móvil y llamar a Paul.

Paul llegó a su casa diez minutos después de haber recibido la llamada de Patricia. No esperó a tocar, derribó la puerta del dormitorio se su hijo; ya se lo perdonaría después. El corazón le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho cuando no encontró a Dave a primera vista. Se dirigía hacia al armario cuando escuchó un sollozo. Dave estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de su cama, hecho un ovillo y llorando desconsoladamente. Aún tenía los folletos entre las manos. Paul se sentó al lado de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza para que llorara en su pecho.

—Esto nunca debió pasar, hijo. —Dave se abrazó más a su padre.

—Yo sólo quiero ser normal, papá.

Los ojos de Paul se llenaron de lágrimas. Levantó a su hijo y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —dijo señalando con la mirada a los trípticos en las manos de Dave quien los miró, consciente por primera vez de que aún los tenía.

—No —dijo Dave suavemente pero con firmeza en su negativa.

—Tarde o temprano nos lo hubieses dicho. Lo que sucedió te empujó de la forma más ruin pero eso sólo quiere decir que el mundo está lleno de chicos sin corazón, de personas que se creen con derecho de juzgar. —Dave sollozó y bajó la mirada pero su padre se lo impidió—. Lo normal es ser feliz, Dave. Todo lo demás es lo anormal, es lo que se debería ver mal, es lo que se debería señalar. Piensa, hijo, ¿en qué momentos te has sentido normal? —Dave boqueó—. Piénsalo bien, hijo. Te estoy preguntando por cuándo lo has sentido, no por cuándo lo has querido…

Dave cerró los ojos y pensó en la angustia del día de San Valentín pero también en la liberación que significó hablar con Kurt; recordó los besos de Sebastian, lo bien que se sintió sujetando su mano en el cine y luego, distraídamente, cuando caminaban, y tocarlo, besarlo, sentir sus músculos duros sobre el cuerpo. Durante años Dave pensó que lo habían timado, que él sólo quería una familia, una esposa, dos hijos y una bonita casa, pero después, poco a poco, fue aviniéndose con esa parte de su vida y cambió sus imágenes mentales. Un esposo, un hijo, una buena casa y una vida por fin feliz, lejos del dolor y los prejuicios sociales. Por eso tuvo el suficiente coraje para hablar con Kurt.

Su papá tenía razón. Hubiese salido del armario, tal vez tarde, tal vez no, pero lo hubiese hecho. Todas las cosas que le habían hecho sentirse normal habían llegado cuando fue honesto consigo mismo, con lo que en realidad quería. Se abrazó a su padre con tanta fuerza que terminaron tambaleándose. Paul sonrió un poco.

—Sólo cuando he sido realmente honesto conmigo. —Paul asintió sonriendo a su hijo y logrando que Dave sonriera también. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y luego, con los pulgares, retiró las lágrimas de las mejillas de su hijo.

—Ninguna persona merece tus lágrimas. Y quién las merezca no te hará llorar.

Dave no podía creer la suerte que tenía con su padre. Él, entre todas las personas, se había convertido en su pilar, en su amigo y en una fuerza inconmensurable para su alma. Por la noche, después de hablar con su padre durante un buen rato, pensó en la música. Anderson le había dicho que en ocasiones le ayudaba a sacar sus sentimientos para canalizarlos y hacerle sentir mejor. Dave suspiró.

* * *

><p>—¿Alguien que esté listo? —En cuanto el señor Schuester preguntó, Dave se puso de pie sorprendiendo a todos. En sus semanas en el club Glee nunca había sido muy activo.<p>

—Estuve pensando un poco en hacer esto. No tenía intención de participar pero ayer sucedió algo que me dolió demasiado, algo que no puedo ni siquiera describir con palabras porque es demasiado doloroso. Espero que esta canción me ayude un poco.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
>Fall into your sunlight<br>The future's open wide beyond believing  
>To know why hope dies<br>Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
>Suspended in a compromise<br>The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
>Somehow sundown<em>

Dave cerró los ojos evitando las miradas de todo mundo. Sólo quería que ese sentimiento desapareciera.

_And finding answers  
>Is forgetting all of the questions we call home<br>Passing the graves of the unknown_

Por primera vez el sentimiento de decepción se estaba yendo y se estaba siendo reemplazado por la furia que sintió en algún momento durante la conversación con su madre.

_And Ive lost who I am  
>And I can't understand<br>Why my heart is so broken  
>Rejecting your love<br>Without love gone wrong  
>Life<br>Less words  
>Carry on<em>

Hubiese querido ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mirar a su madre a los ojos y decirle que era ella la que estaba equivocada, completamente equivocada.

_But i know  
>All i know<br>Is that the ends beginning_

Abrió los ojos y escuchó a la banda tocando mientras él dejaba escapar lo que sentía. Sabía que, si su madre no lo aceptaba, entonces ya no valía la pena. Vio Kurt llorando y le sonrió para reconfortarle antes de terminar la canción.

_Theres a light  
>Theres the sun<br>Taking all the shattered ones  
>To the place we belong<br>And his love will conquer all  
>Yes his love will conquer all<em>

_Yesterday I died, tommorrows bleeding_  
><em>Fall into your sunlight<em>

Dave no lloró, simplemente soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones. Vio a Kurt señalándole la puerta. Dave se giró y se encontró con Sebastian en su uniforme de Dalton y con las mejillas un poco enrojecidas, al igual que sus ojos. Al parecer se estaba aguantando el llanto. Dave caminó hacía él, lo jaló por la cintura y lo besó apasionadamente dejando atónitas a todas las personas del salón, incluyendo al propio Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fue el penúltimo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, claro que maravillosa por ustedes que han estado por aquí. Espero que el regreso de Trent le haya gustado a cierta personita a la que quiero mucho y trabajo mucho esta semana. Por cierto, los títulos de los capítulos son obra de una linda personita, Winter.<em>**

**_Y además del capítulo les traigo una recomendación: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 9 3 4 0 4 8 / 1 / S t a r t i n g _ f r o m _ s c r a t c h . ._**

**_Si, es un Blainofsky y sí, les estoy pidiendo que le den una oportunidad. Ya sé que a muchas personas a las que les gusta Dave, no les agrada para nada Blaine y que leerlos juntos les da repele pero les pido que lean éste fic de Suuita. ¿Por qué? Bueno, porque es una historia que nos contará como pueden terminar juntos Blaine y Dave. Porque es una historia donde los personajes que aparecen se darán cuenta que comparten mucho y que pueden encontrar, el uno en el otro, un apoyo y una compresión infinita._**

**_Suuita nos está dando la oportunidad de conocer un Blainofsky, bien escrito, bien relatado y con una narración maravillosa. Hace una gran lectura de Blaine, sabe que este hombre no es el príncipe encantador que nos quieren vender y nos lo hace más interesante en la lectura. Si me dieron una oportunidad a mí, por favor, no duden en dársela a Suuita y su historia._**

**_Pues nos vamos la siguiente semana con el final de esto. Un abrazote para ustedes, mi eterno agradecimiento a quien, además de leerme, se toma cinco minutos de su valiosísimo tiempo para dejarme un comentario._**

**_PD: Sip, la terapia existe.  
><em>**


	5. De cómo el final no siempre es el final

**Construyendo a Dave, desmontando a Sebastian**

**Capítulo 5 – De cómo el final no siempre es el final**

* * *

><p>Cuando Dave lo besó con esa facilidad delante de todos, Sebastian quedó tan atónito como el coro de McKinley. Y cuando el señor Schuester les invito a separarse, Dave prefirió pedirle permiso para retirarse. Tenían que hablar. Dave quiso llevarlo a la cafetería de siempre pero Sebastian quería algo más íntimo porque estaba seguro de que, además de sobre lo suyo, terminarían hablando del motivo por el que Dave por fin se había animado a cantar frente al club Glee.<p>

Dave lo llevó a su casa; su padre estaba en el trabajo y Patricia también. Al llegar, Sebastian se encaminó hacia la habitación de Dave y se tumbó en la cama acurrucándose en el calor que desprendía. Dave se quitó la chaqueta y se acostó a su lado abrazándole. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Dave empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido con su madre. En algunos momentos Sebastian sintió la necesidad de desollar a la mujer pero se recordaba constantemente que era la madre de Dave. Algo le decía que a Karofsky no le gustaría nada que lo hiciese.

—Así que… _terapia reparativa._ —Sebastian lo dijo apretando los dientes y abrazándose más al cálido cuerpo de Dave.

—¿La conocías? —Dave lo miró extrañado.

—Un imbécil socio de mi padre le sugirió que me inscribiera cuando le dije que era gay. Mi padre lo mandó a la mierda, rompió la sociedad y casi hace que lo corran de Francia. —Dave silbó asombrado.

—Tu papá suena como un tipo impresionante. —Sebastian asintió. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los labios de Dave y lo besó.

—En realidad, amor, mis padres son bastante impresionantes. Mamá cree que tener un hijo gay es lo mejor y mi padre siempre ha estado muy orgulloso de mí. Creo que la única queja que tengo de ellos es que trabajan mucho y los veo poco. Pero siempre es genial verlos, aunque sea por separado. Se divorciaron cuando yo tenía siete años. —Sebastian se movió de los brazos de Dave para terminar sobre su pecho.

—Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía tres años. Al principio le dieron la custodia a mi madre pero cuando consiguió un trabajo fuera de Lima prefirió que me quedara con papá para no dejar a mis amigos ni la escuela. Ellos siempre se habían llevado muy bien, hasta que… —Sebastian sonrió a Dave y volvió a besarle.

—Mi padre viene este fin de semana. ¿Te gustaría conocerlo? —preguntó Sebastian. Dave asintió antes de sujetarlo y colocarlo encima de él para besarlo con más profundidad. Las manos de Sebastian se movieron para desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Dave, quien de pronto abrió los ojos.

—Espera. —Sebastian siguió con los botones hasta que Dave lo detuvo suavemente y le elevó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos—. Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió en Isla del Rey.

Sebastian no quería hablar de eso, por lo menos no en ese momento. Dave había tenido que soportar las ideas idiotas de su madre y lo que menos quería ahora era lidiar con un nuevo drama cuando estaban tan bien. No sabía qué era, tal vez la necesidad de Dave de sentirse querido y aceptado, o tal vez de verdad lo había extrañado, pero la cuestión es que estaban besándose como nunca. Dave lo quería, quería sentirlo, y Sebastian se aprovecharía de eso porque no sabía cuánto iba a durar.

—¿Podemos dejarlo para después? Estamos solos… —Sebastian inclinó el rostro para besar a Dave en el cuello—. Podemos aprovechar el tiempo. —Dave le respondió con un beso en la boca. Sebastian gimió cuando las manos de Dave se colaron por debajo de su chaqueta y buscaron el camino hasta su piel.

—Mi padre…

—No tiene porque enterarse —dijo Sebastian terminando de desabotonarle a Dave la camisa. Gimió frustrado al notar que debajo traía puesta una camiseta interior blanca que impedía que le viese por fin el torso desnudo. Estaba a punto de arrancársela cuando Dave volvió a balbucear.

—Mi pad…

—En serio, no se va enterar…

—¿De qué no me voy a enterar? —Sebastian saltó de la cama al escuchar la voz de Paul Karofsky a la vez que se abría la puerta. Dave también se levantó de la cama mientras intentaba abotonarse la camisa—. Escuché ruido y me alarmé. No pensaba que hubieses llegado ya. —El señor Karofsky miró directamente hacia Sebastian y éste trago saliva al notar la seriedad del hombre.

—Tú también has llegado muy temprano —dijo Dave.

—Están haciendo una auditoria sorpresa en el despacho. —Sebastian sentía la tensión en el ambiente. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pensando el señor Karofsky pero sabía que no era nada bueno, aún menos cuando el prototipo de novio para su hijo era el virginal Kurt Hummel.

—Hoy he cantado. —Las facciones del señor Karofsky se suavizaron visiblemente cuando sonrió a Dave.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —Dave se encogió de hombros pero su sonrisa le delató. Cantar le había servido para poder sacar todo eso que quería decirle a su madre pero no podía—. Bien —continuó Paul—, prepararé la cena antes de que llegue Patricia, para variar. —El señor Karofsky observó a los dos alternativamente—. Quiero esta puerta abierta. Y espero no _enterarme _de nada, menos si aún siguen siendo sólo _amigos. _

—Créame, me he esforzado porque eso cambiase… —Sebastian lo dijo sin darse cuenta, le salió así, natural. Vio cómo señor Karofsky le sonreía por primera vez en todo el tiempo que hacía que le conocía. Dave estaba sonrojado y mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

El señor Karofsky salió de la habitación y Sebastian caminó hacia Dave, quien seguía sin moverse pero ahora también sonreía.

—Creo que debería marcharme…

—No. —Dave le cogió de las manos—. Quiero decir… Quédate a cenar, si puedes y quieres. —Sebastian ensanchó su sonrisa.

—_Quiero…_ —Sebastian se humedeció los labios y Dave negó, aún sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Dave no podía creer que ésa fuese la casa de Sebastian; era una mansión. Tampoco podía entender que hubiese tanto lujo para un chico que se pasaba el tiempo solo en casa. Ahora comprendía por qué dormía en el colegio y pasaba las tardes en la cafetería: Sebastian no quería estar solo en esa enorme casona. Dave lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.<p>

—Ven. —Sebastian lo llevó de la mano hacia un vestíbulo enorme que terminaba en una puerta doble de madera. Sebastian abrió sin tocar y Dave se paró en seco al ver a un hombre sentado en un sofá hablando por teléfono. El hombre, al verlos, cortó de inmediato la llamada y Sebastian soltó la mano de Dave para abrazarlo—. Dave, éste es mi papá, Arthur Smythe. —Dave dio un apretón amistoso a la mano que le ofrecía.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Dave.

Y a partir de ese momento la conversación fluyó como el agua de los ríos. El señor Smythe era bueno, muy bueno. Poco a poco fue obteniendo todo tipo de datos de Dave: el nombre de sus padres y a qué se dedicaban, sus gustos, hablaron del suicidio, de su terapeuta, de lo sucedido con su madre y, por último, de todo lo referente a Sebastian en su vida. Arthur Smythe era un profesional sacándoles la verdad a las personas, obteniendo toda la información que quería siendo encantador y sin hacer notar que la quería. Sebastian tenía un buen maestro porque de pronto Dave se encontró hablándole de un montón de cosas como si fuese un gran amigo. Los Smythe eran unos expertos en seducción.

Dave también pudo notar lo bien que se llevaban Sebastian y su padre. Había una admiración mutua. El señor Smythe escuchaba con atención a Sebastian cuando hablaba de negocios y le daba su opinión sobre la política turística de los Estados Unidos. Eso impactó a Dave; Sebastian, además de ser extremadamente caliente, era extremadamente brillante. Era obvio que se haría cargo de los negocios de su padre y que estaba más que satisfecho con ese futuro.

—Miren lo tarde que es. Ya es hora de que probemos bocado, ¿no creen? Voy a ver si ya tienen lista la comida.

Cuando Arthur Smythe salió del despacho, Dave soltó un largo suspiro.

—Tu padre acaba de sacarme toda la historia de mi vida en… —Miró su reloj y silbó sorprendido—, dos horas y media.

—Sí, papá es muy bueno haciendo ese tipo de cosas. No te das ni cuenta y de pronto ya le estas contando tu secreto más preciado. Es una habilidad, lo que nunca pensé es que la utilizaría contigo.

—¿Por qué? —Sebastian se encogió de hombros—. ¿Soy el primer chico que le presentas?

—Tal vez sea eso. Debe de estar emocionado porque he traído a alguien especial para mí. —Dave miró a Sebastian detenidamente. Sabía que después de ese fin de semana no habría vuelta atrás; Sebastian le había dejando entrever que quería una relación real. Dave estaba dubitativo en ese sentido pero sabía que no quería dejar ir a Sebastian.

—¿Cómo supo tu padre que habíamos estado en Isla del Rey? —Dave cambió de tema y se sintió terrible al ver un atisbo de decepción en los ojos de Sebastian.

—La tarjeta de crédito. Mi papá mira los estados de cuenta, sabe dónde estoy, cuánto pago y qué compro. En realidad me tiene muy vigilado aunque también es muy sutil.

Dave se humedeció los labios. Estaba nervioso y quería decir algo pero aún no se atrevía.

—¡Chicos! —La voz del señor Smythe rompió el momento.

La noche cayó muy rápido para el gusto de Dave, quien aún no quería quedarse a solas en una habitación con esa bomba sensual llamada Sebastian. El señor Smythe se despidió de ellos guiñándole a su hijo y haciendo sonrojar a Dave con ese simple gesto que no tenía porque significar nada, pero Dave estaba demasiado nervioso.

Sebastian se lo llevó a su cuarto. Era enorme, con el piso de madera reluciente y una cama tan grande como intimidante. Dave cerró los ojos unos segundos y se tranquilizó. Ya había visto a Sebastian desnudo, sabía no harían nada que él no quisiera y, lo más importante, tenía que tener los cojones suficientes como para dejar las cosas claras con Sebastian antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada confundida de Sebastian.

—¿Estás bien? Puedo dormir en la recámara contigua si no te sientes comod… —intentó decir Sebastian. Dave le besó, lo necesitaba para terminar de tranquilizarse. Sebastian prácticamente ronroneó entre sus brazos y, con eso, Dave tuvo el valor necesario para sujetarlo de la cintura y llevarlo hasta la cama. Dave se separó cuando Sebastian lo jaló hacia el lecho.

—No quiero posponer más nuestra charla —dijo Dave. Sebastian enmarcó una ceja.

—¿Me besas así y crees que después podemos hablar con tranquilidad? Creo que algo no te funciona bien. —Dave sonrió un poco, sujetó las manos de Sebastian entre las suyas y empezó a hablar.

—¿Aún crees que te puedo dejar por Kurt? —Sebastian se tensó y se tragó el nudo de la garganta. Dave no sabía ser diplomático, de inmediato había ido al tema.

—¿Hay algún motivo para que no deba de creerlo? —Sebastian no quería decirlo de esa manera pero la verdadera razón de su miedo era el amor que Dave aún sentía por Kurt, así que prefirió rebatirle con otra pregunta. Lo vio dudar, tal vez buscando la respuesta. Sebastian se sorprendió cuando Dave besó sus manos con delicadeza.

—Sí, lo hay. Quiero estar contigo, Sebastian, y no hay nadie que pueda cambiar eso. —Sebastian lo besó haciéndole caer en la cama y Dave suspiró en el beso—. Y quiero que seas el primero. —Sebastian nunca se había sentido tan abrumado.

—¿El primero? La verdad es que todo este tiempo había estado pensado en que tú me follarías hasta dejarme sin sentido. —Dave sonrió.

—Sí, bueno, ya has sido el primero en todo lo demás y… Me encantaría eso pero… Pero primero quiero saber lo que se siente. —Dave llevó una mano al cabello de Sebastian mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

—¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste con alguien del Scandals? Había un montón de tipos mayores y atractivos que seguro que babeaban por un oso como tú. —Sebastian se estremecía por los besos tan sensuales de Dave y sus dientes mordisqueándole un poco la piel estaba haciendo que casi perdiese el control.

—Varios me pidieron que los acompañara a su departamento pero no quería que fuese así. Quería a alguien que me importara y a quién yo le importara. —La voz de Dave sonaba amortiguada porque tenía los labios pegados a la piel de Sebastian. Llegó hasta su barbilla y luego a sus labios para besarlo con pasión—. Alguien como tú, _Rett_.

Sebastian gimió hundiéndose más en el beso, en las caricias. Saltó de la cama y se desvistió con prisa al ver a Dave sobre su cama con esa mirada de hambre mirando su torso desnudo. Cuando terminó de desnudarse, Dave respiraba más pesado. Podía notar lo excitado que estaba por el bulto en sus pantalones. Sebastian tragó saliva y rogó a su autocontrol; lo necesitaba para darse el tiempo de desnudar a Dave tranquilamente.

Lo primero fue quitarle cada prenda de la cintura para abajo. Sebastian se tomó algo de tiempo para probar de nuevo el sabor de la polla de Dave, para reconocer su dureza y sentir nuevamente lo rico que era tenerla en boca. Después subió lentamente mordiendo el hueso de la cadera de Dave. Le sujetó suavemente de las manos para sentarlo en la cama y lo besó tan lento como pudo. Cerró los ojos y gimió cuando coló las manos por debajo de su camiseta. Esa era la primera vez que lo vería completamente desnudo y Sebastian quería que David se sintiera cómodo. Le sacó la camiseta tan suavemente como pudo y luego abrió los ojos mirando a Dave.

Lo notó vulnerable y temeroso por ser visto completamente desnudo pero Sebastian lo besó y recorrió lentamente con las manos su pecho hasta que lo sintió completamente tranquilo. Llevó su mirada hacia el pecho de Dave y gimió. Era tan hermoso, tan masculino, con los pectorales desarrollados y ese hermoso vello negro y sedoso que Sebastian recorrió con los dedos sollozando de puro placer. Era tan suave. Los pezones de Dave estaban duros, claro signo de excitación. De la excitación de los dos, porque Sebastian nunca había estado tan caliente. Lo recostó de nuevo en la cama para besarlo. Mordió sus labios y bajó hasta el pecho. Con la punta de la lengua probó la seda de la que estaba hecho el vello. Dejó besos por todo el torso de Dave, quien se retorcía debajo de él, tocándose y frotando su cuerpo con el de Sebastian.

—Espera. —Sebastian no podía disimular la necesidad en su voz. Corrió hacia el cajón de la cómoda y cogió la caja de condones y el lubricante.

Regresó a la cama y tomó todo lo que pudo de la polla de Dave en la boca. Abrió el lubricante con urgencia y derramó una generosa cantidad en sus dedos y un poco más sobre el escroto de Dave dejando que resbalara hasta la hendidura de las nalgas, después lo esparció lentamente mientras no dejaba de chupársela. Podía ver el hermoso pecho de Dave subir y bajar rítmicamente.

Sebastian probó a meter su dedo índice en el culo de Dave. Fue suave y sintió como la piel se estiraba un poco para dejarlo entrar. Dave estaba tan entregado, tan dueño de todos los sentidos de Sebastian, que cada gemido y jadeo hacía que lo deseara más. Su dedo índice entraba cada vez más fácil, así que añadió uno más y le estiró e imaginó lo que sería sentir ese calor en su polla. Dave gimió satisfecho mientras empezaba a moverse follando la boca de Sebastian.

—Hazlo ya —rogó Dave. Sebastian no pudo decirle que no. Se incorporó rápidamente y se colocó el preservativo. Dave abrió las piernas para él mostrándose completamente dispuesto. Sebastian rescató unas cuantas almohadas para ponerlas debajo de la cadera de Dave.

—Voy… a… —balbuceó Sebastian. Dave asintió frenético.

Sebastian hubiese querido ir poco a poco pero sabía que lo mejor era hacerlo de una vez, así que colocó las manos sobre las rodillas de Dave y entró en él de una sola embestida. Dave jadeó, seguramente de dolor y un poco de placer. Sebastian empezó a moverse buscando diferentes ángulos con la cadera hasta que pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Dave.

—Justo ahí, ¿cierto, oso? —Sebastian volvió a golpear de nuevo.

Sebastian se lo folló con toda la energía que tenía, moviéndose frenéticamente, golpeando una y otra vez, animado por los gemidos de placer y los gruñidos de Dave. Mientras, él también movía su cadera logrando que todo llevara a Sebastian cada vez más cerca de llegar. Vio la mano de Dave tomar su propio miembro y acariciarse tan rudo como era follado. Dave se corrió unos segundos después. Una cantidad generosa de semen caliente bañó el pecho de Sebastian, que cayó colocando las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Dave. No pudo evitar besarlo pero no fue un beso pasional y sucio sino uno lento. Sebastian quería disfrutar de sus labios, de su lengua moviéndose perezosa. Bajó la boca hasta capturar el pezón izquierdo de Dave y lo succionó dejando una marca. Dave enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Sebastian, acarició suavemente su cabello y le besó. Sebastian movió los brazos hasta colocarlos debajo de los de Dave, lo sujetó por los hombros y se lo acercó más.

Sebastian sabía que estaba perdido. Lo diría, sabía que lo diría y no quería hacerlo, no cuando él era el único que lo sentía. Se apartó del beso y escondió el rostro en cuello de Dave. Justo cuando se corrió mordió la tierna piel que tenía cerca de sus labios. Eso impidió que lo dijera pero nada, absolutamente nada, podía hacer para no sentirlo.

* * *

><p>Sebastian despertó envuelto en unos grandes brazos. Al abrir los ojos sonrió. Sabía que era una sonrisa de idiota, nadie tenía que decírselo, pero no le importaba. Dave se veía tan bien dormido; estaba sereno y tranquilo. Sebastian frotó el rostro en el pecho de Dave sintiendo el suave vello bajo las mejillas. Después salió de la cama para asearse un poco, tomó la primera bata que encontró y fue a la cocina.<p>

A él le daba lo mismo esa tontería del desayuno en la cama pero sabía que a Dave le parecería un gran detalle, sobre todo cuando le había robado _su gran V_ la noche anterior. Sebastian sonrió satisfecho: había sido el primero. Tal vez no sería el único, pensó a pesar de su buen humor. En la cocina ordenó un buen desayuno y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra a esperar.

—Pensé que tendría que despertarte. —Sebastian miró a su padre que ya estaba vestido con un traje.

—¿Algo importante? —Arthur asintió cogiendo la taza de café que le habían puesto sobre la barra.

—Tengo que viajar a San Antonio. Espero regresar mañana por la tarde. Lo siento. —Sebastian negó sonriente.

—Así tiene que ser, papá. —Su padre sonrió cuando vio la bandeja del desayuno.

—Despídeme de él. Tendré que agradecerle que por primera vez en todo lo que tienes de vida te hayas levantado sin que tenga que ir a despertarte. —Arthur le dio a su hijo un beso en la frente y salió de la casa.

Sebastian tomó la bandeja con los platos y subió a la habitación. Cuando entró vio la cama vacía y luego el sonido del agua corriendo en la ducha. Sebastian dejó el desayuno en la mesa, caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta lo más sutilmente que pudo y tiró la bata antes de entrar a la bañera asustando a Dave.

—Ey, no te escuché. —Sebastian lo besó sin decir nada. Dave lo envolvió entre sus brazos regresándole el beso con más fuerza. Se acariciaron debajo del agua hasta que Dave se levantó llevándose a Sebastian con él.

—¿Puedes sostenerme así de fácil? —dijo Sebastian con un hilo de voz.

Dave llevó sus manos a las nalgas de Sebastian y lo elevó para que pudiera enganchar las piernas en su cadera. Salieron de la ducha mojando el piso de la recamara. Dave colocó el cuerpo de Sebastian sobre el sofá de piel frente a la cama. No habían dejado de besarse en todo el tiempo.

Sebastian quería acariciar cada pequeña parte del cuerpo de Dave y se levantó arrodillándose sobre el sofá. Sus manos fueron al pecho de Dave y lo acariciaron con vehemencia.

—Eres tan hermoso… —dijo Sebastian sin dudar.

—Quiero follarte, Sebastian. Quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre mientras tienes mi polla dentro de ti.

Sebastian se giró, elevó su cadera y sonrió el escuchar el jadeó de Dave. Lo que Sebastian no esperaba era sentir las manos de Dave separándole las nalgas y luego el tibio aliento del chico sobre su culo.

—He querido hacer esto desde que lo vi… —gruñó Dave lamiéndole tentativamente—. Si algo te molesta o lo hago mal… sólo dímelo.

Sebastian sólo quería que se callara y utilizara esa lengua para algo más productivo, como enterrarla en su culo justo como lo hacía en ese momento. Dave iba despacio, quería sentir todo, grabar en su mente lo que era tener ese tipo de intimidad con Sebastian: verlo arquearse al ser penetrado con su lengua, escucharlo gemir su nombre cada vez más alto cuando le lamía y sentir como su cadera se movía buscando más.

—El lubricante…. está… en la cama… —Dave corrió hacia la cama. Cuando regreso al sofá, Sebastian estaba tocándose y gimiendo necesitado—. Sólo hazlo, lubrícate bien y entra en mí. Joder, he querido esto desde que te conocí.

Dave gimió e hizo lo que Sebastian le había dicho, golpeó las nalgas de Sebastian con su polla y luego la frotó entre ellas haciendo que Sebastian rogara de nuevo. Dave entró lentamente en él, no quería correrse de inmediato y sabía que lo haría si no tenía paciencia. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, colocó las manos sobre la cadera de Sebastian y se tomó unos segundos para respirar. Sebastian se incorporó, giró su rostro y besó a Dave. Éste empezó a moverse, primero suave, pero sabía que Sebastian quería más. Dave suspiró cuando logró el control suficiente como para embestir a Sebastian con fuerza haciendo crujir el mueble alentado por los gemidos de Sebastian diciendo su nombre. Dave sabía que debía escucharse por todo la casa pero no le importaba.

Paró un momento para girar a Sebastian, sostenerlo de la cadera y volver a penetrarlo. Lo levantó para empotrarlo sobre la pared más cercana y follarlo tan duro como su cuerpo se lo permitiera. Sebastian estaba en el nirvana total. Se aferraba al macizo cuerpo de Dave y gritaba su nombre. Sabía que se correría en cualquier momento y que sería el mejor orgasmo que hubiese tenido en toda su vida. Justo cuando Dave lo besó de nuevo, Sebastian se corrió a grandes chorros bañando el vello del pecho de Dave. Él llegó también en ese instante soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones y gritando el nombre de Sebastian. Seguidamente, Dave lo llevó a la cama y se abrazaron hasta que ambos recuperaron la respiración.

—No podré mirar a tu padre a los ojos. Seguro que lo ha escuchado todo. —Sebastian le sonrió

—Papá tuvo que salir por una emergencia. —Dave se sintió un poco mal con Sebastian. Había estado muy emocionado con la idea de pasar el fin de semana junto a su padre—. No te sientas mal, oso. Hace mucho que entendí lo importante que es el trabajo de mis padres. De alguna forma se tiene que pagar todo esto. ¿Sabes? Antes papá siempre me decía que me compensaría el tiempo, y de hecho lo hacía: cada vez que tenía vacaciones las pasaba conmigo. Cuando tenía nueve años le pedí a papá que nunca me dijera de nuevo eso de _te lo compensaré_. Ellos no tienen nada que compensarme. Hacen lo que pueden para que yo tenga estos lujos así que lo entiendo.

—Claro. Sólo lamento que no pasemos todo el fin de semana con él como querías. —Sebastian se encogió de hombros y besó a Dave.

—Tal vez podamos aprovechar el tiempo. Ahora que te tengo aquí quiero que me folles en todos los rincones que me gustan de esta casa. Y después podemos seguir con la piscina. ¿Podrás sostenerme como hace un momento y follarme sin apoyarme en nada? —Dave se rio con fuerza pero al notar la seriedad de Sebastian le respondió.

—Por supuesto. —Sebastian sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Maravilloso. Por eso me encantan los osos grandes y fuertes. —Dave gimió suavemente al sentir las manos de Sebastian serpenteando por su pecho—. Creo que me desharé de todas tus camisetas, camisas y chaquetas. Es antinatural que cubras esta maravilla de torso con esa estúpida ropa. —Dave se sonrojó pero tuvo el suficiente valor como para responder.

—Prefiero guardarlo sólo para ti, ¿no te parece? —Sebastian sonrió.

—Tienes toda la razón. Te guardaré sólo para mí.

Dave perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo hicieron durante ese fin de semana. Sólo podía recordar los lugares y la sonrisa de Sebastian después de cada encuentro. Nunca había estado tan cansado y tan satisfecho en su vida. La última noche en casa de los Smythe, Dave durmió abrazado a Sebastian, sintiéndolo suyo y pensando en lo mucho que pertenecía a ese niño rico y mimado. Con Sebastian a su lado las cosas se veían mejor. Aún tenía que luchar contra su madre y contra todos los errores cometidos en el pasado, pero estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que tenía a alguien y que ese alguien también lo tenía a él.

* * *

><p><em>Dos meses después…<em>

* * *

><p>—Tengo la sensación de que esto ya lo había vivido antes. —Dave sonrió dejando el Martini sobre la barra y bebiendo de su cerveza.<p>

—Creo que yo también tengo esa sensación, Kurt. —Dave miró hacia la pista del Scandals donde Sebastian bailaba animadamente con Blaine.

—Sólo que nunca que pensé que terminarías ligándote a Sebastian _Damien__ Smythe. _—Sebastian se giró en ese momento y le lanzó un beso a Dave—. En aquella ocasión brindamos por los pequeños pasos y ahora… —Kurt se detuvo ahí y Dave le miró. Habían sido enemigos, conocidos, aliados y ahora, los mejores amigos.

—Por el camino recorrido y por lo que aún nos falta para llegar al final feliz. —Kurt sonrió deslumbrante. Sus ojos brillaron y Dave sintió un pequeño estremecimiento de felicidad. La vida era buena.

Ambos se terminaron sus tragos y salieron disparados hacia la pista para reunirse con sus parejas.

—¿Crees que debamos preocuparnos? —Sebastian se sorprendió con la pregunta de Blaine. Miró hacia la barra y sintió un pinchazo de celos en el pecho.

—No veo la razón. Lo importante es el aquí y el ahora. Dave está conmigo aquí y ahora.

Blaine estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Dave y Hummel. Dave abrazó a Sebastian por detrás dándole un beso en cuello y moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música.

—¿Me extrañabas? —preguntó Sebastian mientras sentía los labios de Dave formando una sonrisa.

—Un día, hace mucho tiempo y justo aquí, en esa barra, decidí dejarlo todo al azar. Y ahora estoy locamente enamorado.

Sebastian se giró entre los brazos de Dave para mirarlo a los ojos. Dave le sonrió y se besaron como nunca. Al separarse, Sebastian no pudo evitar mirar hacia Blaine y Kurt y notó la mirada que éste último dirigía a Dave. Conocía esa mirada… Y de nuevo, los celos llegaron. Se abrazó a Dave con fuerza. Él lo sabía: sólo porque alguien no te ame como tú quieres no significa que no te ame con todo su ser.

¿Sería posible?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pues este fue el final. ¿Qué les pareció? No se preocupen, me gusta la sinceridad, pueden preguntarle a Winter jejejejejejeje.<em> **

_**Yo sé que no es el final feliz que ustedes esperan de mí pero, si les soy honesta, así supe que terminaría desde un principio. ¿Por qué? El título lo dice, en ocasiones un final, no es precisamente un final. Éste final es un principio para todos y en un futuro puede terminar como sea. Igual que la vida misma. **_

_**Les quiero agradecer mucho sus comentarios, su tiempo para comentar, es un detallazo de su parte venir a leer y comentar. Les encargo mucho el fic de Suuita, no se les olvide ver ese magnífico Blainofsky. Y no me hagan quedar mal, déjenle un comentario diciéndoles que yo les recomendé el fic. **_

_**¿Qué viene? ¿Otro Kurtofsky? ¿Un Dave/Finn? ¿EvilHarry? No sé. Por lo pronto tengo una insana obsesión con Los Juegos del hambre y tengo vacaciones. Mi mente andará con ganas de algo, aún no sé de qué. **_

_**Saben que ahora me toca agradecerle a Winter. Eso no puede faltar. Hace unos días estaba viendo mis primeros fics, eran un asco. Luego leí mis fics con beta, con mis diferentes betas, y me di cuenta con agrado que hubo cierta influencia positiva. Cuando llegué a mis fics con Winter, no pude sentirme más satisfecha. Es un placer tenerla como beta, es un placer leer sus cuestionamientos sobre mis historias, sobre mis tramas truculentas.**_

**_Un abrazote para ella, para ustedes y nos estaremos viendo._ **


End file.
